Last Chance
by Eternities Mistress
Summary: Sam and Jasper are finally back together. They plan to be together forever but what obstacles will they have to overcome to be together? Ratede T for language and drug use. May change for content. Summary sucks but the story is good.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is the sequel of Chances Wasted which is the sequel of Second Chances. Welcome to my story Last Chance. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

After Jasper proposed in front of the school all the shit hit the fan. The Cullen's were excited that I was officially joining their family. The pack was a little angry about the fact that I loved a werewolf. They thought I would be better with a human. Paul was supportive of the entire thing, he was happy I found my imprint and that we could be together. The others would come around eventually. All but Jake. He was so in love with Bella that he couldn't see anything else. My parents were really worrying me. They hadn't said anything and it scared me. They were just waiting for the right time to blow up and I didn't know what they would say or do.

Rosalie and Bella had really started to help me. Jasper and I wanted to get married right after graduation so the wedding had to be planned quickly. Jasper tried to be involved but he didn't understand all of it. He just laughed and gave me his credit card. "Whatever you want Darlin, will be fine with me." He was so sweet about the entire thing that I had to include him. Rosalie was an expert about weddings and Bella was helping me keep it low key. Rosalie loved over the top things but I just wanted to marry Jasper. The only thing they weren't helping me with was my wedding dress.

Leah was helping me make it by hand. It was going to be a gorgeous dress with very simple beading. It would take a little while but it should be ready in time. The only thing we couldn't agree on was a day and place. We were still arguing about that. Actually that's what we're doing now. "Sam I just don't want to risk the day becoming sunny and having to reschedule it." Jasper was frustrated and I could tell.

"Jasper I keep telling you. My feelings are always right and I have a feeling that it will be fine." I was angry that he wouldn't trust me.

He sighed. "Darlin, I love you and I just want it to be special. I don't want to disappoint you by messing it up. I know you want it to be special and I don't want to risk it." He was so sweet. I couldn't stay mad at him.

It was time to break out the puppy dog eyes. I focused on all my affection and love for Jasper and pushed it towards him. "Jasper could you please just consider it?" He just sighed and nodded. He could never refuse me when I did that. I heard laughter behind us.

Edward and Bella were standing there and Edward shook his head. "You are so whipped." Bella just raised an eyebrow and Edward started stuttering to make her happy.

It was our turn to laugh. "And you're not. Besides they're pretty, how can we refuse them?" I leaned up and kissed his neck. That was the highest I could reach since he was so damn tall. The day was pretty uneventful. Angela was asking me about everything and was genuinely happy for me while Lauren and Jess were so jealous. They all wanted details and Jasper laughed and said. "It's her wedding. I'm just supposed to show up and say my vows." I smiled and kissed his cheek. After school Jasper dropped me off at the reservation. He would sneak in my bedroom window later.

I walked into Leah's house and said hi to Mrs. Clearwater. She had been so nice lately while all the other mothers thought it was disgraceful it was. They all ignored me and talked about me behind my back. The pack defended me because they saw how bad I was without him. Leah and Mrs. Clearwater understood that. We set to work immediately on my dress. It was coming along great and it would be ready in three weeks or a month. We heard a howl rip through the air. We started taking off our jewelry and I put mine on her dresser. I would scream if I broke my ring by accident.

We ran outside and Sam was waiting. Leah immediately phased and ran away from him. Sam had dumped Leah when he imprinted on Emily and worst of all Emily is Leah's cousin. The drama caused a bit of a divide in the pack. We tried our best to stay one big group but it was hard. With so many people, each having a different opinion, clashes happened easily. We can't hide anything from each other so it makes everything harder. Right now we were running extra patrols. Something was going on in Seattle. People were disappearing and corpses were popping up. All the signs pointed to a group of vampires and since it was so close to home, we were being extra careful.

The patrol was long and grueling. No one other than Leah, me and Mrs. Clearwater had seen my dress so the guys kept trying to see it in my mind. I was blocking it from them and it was a fun little game they played. After patrol I ran out of there and the guys were laughing at me and teasing me. I went to the Clearwater's house and Mrs. Clearwater had a plastic bag with my stuff in it. I gave her a smile and licked her face. She laughed and pushed me away. I ran towards the border and Jasper was waiting for me.

I jumped on him and he laughed at me. "Feeling playful?" He asked with his sexy accent. I just tried to lick him. He stopped me from doing that. "I don't want to have to change Darlin. Are you going to phase back?" I shook my head and he looked confused. I wrote in the dirt with my claw. _Race?_ He nodded. "First one back to my house wins. Winner picks the time loser picks the venue. We can agree on a date later. Deal?" He stuck out his hand and I quickly thought it over. Either way I would get something I wanted. I put my paw in his hand and shook it. We stood next to each other and faced the forest.

"Ready, set, go!" We both took off running. I knew I could run faster than vampires but I didn't know how fast Jasper was. We were neck in neck for a little while until the trees started to thin. On a flat surface I could build up my speed and beat him. I was pulling ahead of him and he looked shocked that I was beating him. The rest of the family was sitting outside when I barreled past them. Jasper was running as fast as he could but he couldn't keep up. I tapped the house with my nose seconds before Jasper. We were both panting and he just looked at me. I sat down on my hind legs and howled straight towards the sky.

It was silent until Emmett said. "Damn, Jasper got beat by a girl." With that everyone started laughing and I smiled at my future family.

**Alright first chapter done. It will get better as time goes on I promise. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

After I phased back Carlisle asked me if I had any feelings lately. I always got my feelings before Victoria came so the pack and the Cullen's had me informing them when I got them. "Not recently. The feelings keep coming and going, like she's not sure whether she's coming or not. It's confusing and very irritating." I hated not knowing. My feelings always told me when something would happen but this was just annoying. It made me feel useless.

"You're not useless." Edward said. I forgot he could read my mind. "You have been more helpful than you know. If it wasn't for you we would be completely blind. If anything you're the reason we're still alive. We could have died by now without the warning you give us." He smiled at me and everyone else nodded. I felt so loved right now and Jasper hugged me.

Rosalie came up then and dragged me away to look at wedding magazines. I shot Jasper a look and said. "Since I won the race I get to pick the time. Jasper picks the place." Rosalie looked shocked. The only thing we couldn't agree on was resolved that easily. Jasper just shook his head and laughed. He knew I would get my way eventually. We smiled at each other and got to work.

After half an hour I called it quits. I thought that something was going to change but I didn't know what. We decided that we would look at place settings tomorrow. We were still working on a color scheme so everything was shaky. Jasper drove me home and told me he would be back later. I took a good look at him. His eyes were really dark. "Jazz maybe you should go hunting before school. I know you don't want to seem weak but I hate to see you struggle."

He glared at me and then sighed. "Sam, I can feel your concern but really I'm ok. I'm just a little thirsty." I lifted my eyebrows and stared at him. I could see when he was lying and right now was one of those times. He laughed at my face. "Ok, I'll go hunting. Will you be alright by yourself?"

I let out a growl. I hated when he did this. "I'm a werewolf for god's sake. I think I can handle being alone for a few hours." I got out and slammed the door behind me. He pulled out of the driveway and I sighed. I loved him but he needed to learn that I could take care of myself.

My family was sitting down for dinner when I walked in. They all looked at me when I sat down. Well my dad looked, my mom and brother glared. They were always mad at me. I was ravenous as usual so I just ignored them. After wards I ran upstairs so I wouldn't get another lecture. I quickly did my homework and then I went to bed. Along with being hungry I was very tired.

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt a cold body near mine but not as close as I wanted. I sat up and looked at him. I didn't know what was going to happen so I started the apologies. "I'm sorry that I stormed out but I just hate it when you think I'm defenseless. We went through so much when you thought I needed protecting and now I don't need it. I love you but if this is going to work you have to realize that I can take care of myself. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings when I told you to hunt but I can see you struggling and I just want to make it easier for you." I could feel tears in my eyes so I looked down. I hated when people saw me cried.

"Oh god. Please don't cry." He came and sat next to me. He took my face into his hands and started wiping my tears away. "I love you and I'm so sorry. I know you're not defenseless but I just want to protect you. I just get moody when I haven't fed. I should listen to you more often and again I'm sorry." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "We have school tomorrow. Go to sleep.

School was pretty boring and it was routine. At lunch they were all talking about the graduation party. Rosalie loved planning parties and even though they had graduated before they were having one. I could barely stop myself from laughing when Jasper started talking about how you only graduate once.

The feeling in my stomach hit me like a ton of bricks. It didn't just stay in my stomach, it ran all through my body and my vision went black. I could see a dark forest with Victoria running through it. I saw the Cullen's, except for Edward, chasing her. I saw her running on the boundary line and the pack on our side. I saw Emmett lunge for her and Sam snapped at him. Then my vision went black again.

I shook my head. Jasper was shaking my shoulders saying my name over and over again. I blinked and felt sick. I stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. I could hear Jasper following me and as soon as I got outside I keeled over. Jasper held my hair back and I started crying. As soon as I was done he hugged me while I cried. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know. I had one of my feelings and then I just saw it. It hasn't happened yet but I know it will. What's wrong with me? Why can't I just be like the rest of the pack? I know werewolves aren't normal but no one else can do this. I hate this." I was crying hysterically and I couldn't talk anymore. He sent me waves of calm and I could finally breathe again. "I feel like I'm going to be sick again." With that I turned around and puked again. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Jasper chuckled and he took a tissue out of his pocket and wiped my mouth. "Darlin, I always think you look beautiful. Give me a second to get our stuff then I'll take you to the nurse. I'll take you home and we can talk about this. It's all going to be ok." He smiled at me and I had to smile back. Jasper walked back into the cafeteria and a minute later he came back with our stuff.

We went into the nurse's office and Jasper flirted our way out of school. God I love him. We got into the car and started to drive towards my house. What was happening to me?

**Alright I'm sorry it took me so long to post this but I couldn't find any inspiration. I'll try to update more often but I make no promises. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't sure if everyone would like the idea of Sam getting visions but I just felt like I had to. Alice's visions played such a huge part in Eclipse that they needed to be in this story. Also I don't think I'll have another story after this one. I really didn't like the whole thing with Bella getting pregnant. I mean seriously Edward. I know he thought vampires couldn't have kids but no condom! That's just totally irresponsible. Anyway I'm not sure yet. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

On the ride home I didn't know what to do. If my vision was true then that meant Bella would be vulnerable while we argued. Edward wasn't in my vision so he was probably with Bella. I didn't know if he could handle Victoria by himself though. This vision would probably happen this weekend so Bella shouldn't be in Forks. We needed to coordinate though. If Victoria ran down the boundary line we could ambush her and end this. I didn't notice the car had stopped until Jasper opened my door. I was leaning on it so I fell into him. He caught me and laughed. "Well I guess it's my lucky day. Beautiful women are falling into my lap." I laughed with him. I knew he thought I was beautiful but it was nice to hear.

"After my puke fest I don't think I'm that attractive." He leaned in to kiss me but I ducked my head. "No kissing until I brush my teeth and use mouthwash." He chuckled and shrugged. Jasper put me down and I leaned into the car to grab my bag. I walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table.

The vision was still rolling around in my head. Jasper sat down next to me and grabbed my hands. "What happened at school today?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

I sighed. "I got the feeling in my stomach but it didn't stay in my stomach. It took me over and shot right into my brain. This only happened when you left and my feeling told me you would come back. My sight went black. I couldn't see anything. Then I saw the forest. It was dark out and Victoria was there. You guys were chasing her and she ran right down the boundary line. The pack started chasing her and she kept switching sides. Emmett lunged after her but Sam knocked him down. Rosalie got all defensive and it was chaos. Everyone was arguing and Victoria got away. The next thing I knew was you shaking me and I could see again. You were there for everything else." I sighed. I was going to cry again. "Why is this happening to me? I always knew I was a freak but I didn't know it would go this far."

Jasper pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair. I was sobbing again and his powers just weren't cutting it. "You are not a freak. You're different yes but that doesn't make me love you any less. The pack and our family love you, no matter what. We are all relying on your feelings and these visions will help us even more. If this vision comes true then we can catch her. Don't worry. We'll always love you."

I leaned up and kissed him. He was so sweet and he knew the right things to say. "I love you. Thanks for telling me this. I'm just worried about Bella. What if Edward can't handle Victoria on his own? She will have the perfect opportunity to get her while we're fighting."

"How about this? We can go to Carlisle and tell him. Then we can figure something…" I didn't hear anything else. I was getting another vision. I couldn't hear or feel anything other than my vision.

Bella was sitting outside a porch with her mother, Renee. It was sunny and I guess it was warm because they were wearing shorts and tank tops. I could see Edward sitting inside. He must be hiding from the sun. I could hear them talking about Bella and Edward's relationship and college. The vision started to fade. I was once again sitting in Jasper's lap. He was staring at me. "Bella and Edward are going to Florida. This weekend so they're away from Victoria."

"You saw this?" He asked. I nodded. "Let's go talk to Carlisle. We need to tell everyone what's going to happen."

"You believe me?" He looked confused. "I'm basing this off of feelings I have."

"I'll always believe you Sam." He said it so honestly that I had to believe him. We got in the car and drove towards the Cullen's house. School had been over for a couple minutes and Carlisle had the night shift last night so the entire family was there. "Can everyone come here for a minute?" The entire family gathered in the living room. "Sam has something to tell everyone."

They all looked at me expectantly. "Today at lunch I got one of my feelings. I was focusing on it and my sight went black. I saw all of you, except Edward, standing in the forest and then you were chasing Victoria. She ran right down the boundary line and the pack started chasing her too. Emmett lunged at her and Sam knocked him down. Rosalie got all defensive and everyone started arguing. Victoria got away and she had the perfect opening to get to Bella. It ended then and I felt Jasper shaking me. I ran outside and threw up. Jasper took me home and we were talking and I got another one. It was of Bella and her mom talking in Florida. Edward was inside the house. I think all of this is going to happen this weekend and if we organize with Sam we can ambush Victoria and end this."

Everyone was staring at me and then they all started protesting. We took a vote and Carlisle, Jasper, and I went to talk to Sam.

Carlisle and Jasper stood on one side of the line while Sam stood on the other. As the Beta I had to stand with Sam and help him make a decision but I already knew what would happen. After explaining everything Sam was silent. "No." Was all Sam had to say. We started to argue but he cut us off. "No. We'll catch her if you bloodsuckers stay on your side. We can find her and kill her if you stopped getting ion the way."

"Sam, we need to cooperate or someone's going to get hurt." I was pleading with him by now.

"We tolerate you guys and we're happy that you and Sam are happy together but we were not meant to cooperate. The rest of the pack would never go for it. I'm sorry. You patrol your side and we'll patrol ours. That's all I can promise." Sam walked away after that. The vision wouldn't change. I knew that for a fact and Victoria would know that she was safe on the line. She would keep distracting us until she got to Bella. By the time everyone figured that out, it would be too late. Bella would die for Sam's stubbornness.

**This chapter is complete! Yay! I just watched the movie Coraline for the first time. It was pretty creepy and I love movies like Friday the 13****th****. Please review! It makes me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. I am going to make some serious changes to Eclipse so sorry if you don't like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

It took a bit of begging but we finally talked Bella into going to Florida with Edward. She seemed excited to see Renee but I think she suspected something. I kept thinking about the future and my visions. I was trying to have another one but I don't know what caused the first one. It was Emmett who figured it out.

"Maybe you can predict stocks or sporting event outcomes." He looked doubtful and I opened my mouth to say something when it hit me. I saw a line going down for two days then spiking up. I also got the name Verizon shareholders. The Verizon stock would drop extremely low then spike up to record highs. I thought it was over then I saw a scoreboard with the Phillies on one side and the Yankees on the other. The Phillies won.

Emmett was staring at me and I smirked. "I can't. I haven't figured it out yet."

The TV changed to a commercial advertising the baseball game. Phillies versus Yankees. Emmett immediately started cheering for the Yankees and I saw the perfect opportunity to mess with him. "The Yankees are so going to lose. The Phillies rock."

"So not true, they've lost the last three games." He was getting angry now.

"You wanna bet on it?" He looked interested. "Fifty bucks says the Phillies win." He looked hesitant and then he stretched his hand out. I shook it. I was so going to win fifty bucks.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Bella wasn't grounded anymore but no one told her what was happening. Edward didn't want to worry her. I thought that was really stupid. Bella dealt with all this when he wasn't here. She can deal with it now. Stupid, overprotective fool.

Bella and Edward missed school on Friday to make it a three day weekend. Everyone was on edge and Angela noticed. "Are you guys alright?" Jasper looked shocked that she was asking but I smiled. Angela was awesome.

"My parents still haven't said anything about our engagement and I'm worried. Jasper thinks it's nothing but I know that they're just waiting for the chance to blow up. My brother isn't any better." I sighed. "Jimmy is pissed at me for everything. He's my brother and before we moved here he was my best friend. I miss him." I didn't mean for that to spill out but it did. Angela looked sad and she hugged me.

"Oh, look. The lesbians are getting cozy." It was Jess being a bitch. She's been mean to us since the Cullen's came back. It was getting ridiculous.

I opened my mouth to retort but Angela beat me to it. "So what Jess? So what if I am a lesbian. I've been hiding it for two years now and I'm sick of it." She stood up and raised her voice so everyone could hear her. "I want to make this clear, I'm a lesbian." She leaned down and kissed me straight on the lips. I didn't move and Angela sat down. Everyone just stared at her.

Eventually everyone started talking again but our table was silent. Angela looked at me embarrassed. It was tense until Jasper said something. "Can you guys do that again? It was hot." I knew he didn't mean it but it made us laugh. He sounded just like a hormonal teenager.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable." Angela looked down and I had to hug her.

"It's ok. I'm really proud of you. That took guts. But next time could you give me a little warning? I can't kiss back unless I know its coming." Angela and I started laughing again. "Have you told your parents yet?"

"No. I didn't plan on this. I don't know what they'll say. My father's a priest." She looked really worried.

"Look. Either way your parents will find out. People around here can't keep a secret. Your parents love you. They'll accept you." Angela looked down and I gave Jasper a worried look.

"If you need someplace to stay, you can stay with me." We both looked at Jasper shocked. "We have a guest room and I'm sure my parents won't protest." I smiled at him. I knew I would have to leave Angela eventually but Jasper offering her this was amazing.

"Thank you Jasper. I don't think my parents will kick me out but I just don't want to go home." She looked really upset. I knew she wanted to stall as long as possible.

"Hey, I'm going over to Leah's house today to work on my dress." I could see Jasper's head pop up. He was really interested now. "If you want a third pair of hands would make it go faster. No you are not getting any details." Jasper looked down again and Angela giggled.

"Sam are you sure? I mean this is your wedding dress we're talking about." She looked shocked.

"Angela. You are one of my best friends. I would be honored if you came to help me work on my dress." She beamed at me and nodded.

After school we were walking towards her car. We were going straight to Leah's. Jasper pulled me over to the side. "Are you sure you want to get closer to her? I mean we'll have to leave a little while after the wedding." He looked worried.

I sighed. "Jasper, the only reason I'm doing this is to get closure. I'm not going to have any regrets when I leave with you. If I get closer to Angela now then I won't keep wondering what could have been. I want to spend as much time as possible with her before I have to leave." He looked me in the eyes. I could tell he was looking for the truth. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

I got into Angela's car and we were off. The drive was silent other than the radio. The silent companionship was nice. When we got to Leah's house Mrs. Clearwater was leaving. "What, you heard I was coming and you start running away? I'm hurt." I teased her about everything.

"No I'm going food shopping. You like clearing out my fridge, don't you?" We both laughed and I just strolled inside. The Clearwater's were practically family.

Seth was walking out the back door when we walked in. "Hey Sam. Who's your friend?"

Seth had just phased for the first time and he was already like my younger brother. "Seth this is Angela. Now go. We have more important things to do than babysit you." He laughed and walked out back. He still had to get his temper under control. I was sorry that he got drug into this, especially at his age.

"Hey Leah. I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend to help us." Angela and I walked into Leah's room and something amazing happened. They looked at each other and it seemed like everything else melted away.

"Hi, I'm Angela." She said it in a breathy voice.

"I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater." They shook hands and it seemed like they didn't want to let go. Something just happened and I wasn't sure what.

Later when Angela went to the bathroom I found out what happened. "Sam, I think I just imprinted." I was so shocked. I didn't expect that.

"Are you sure?" She looked scared as I nodded. "I'm happy for you. Angela is a great person." She looked shocked. "What? Did you think I would say you couldn't like her?"

"Imprinting has caused so many problems. I didn't know what you'd think when I said I liked girls. I guess I'm a lesbian or bisexual." Leah looked really worried.

"Angela's a lesbian. She told me so herself. I think she likes you too." She smiled. They deserved to be happy. I hugged her. "My sisters deserve to be happy and if being with each other makes you happy then I'm all for it." Angela walked out and for the rest of the time they were all awkward and shy with each other. It was so cute. I was happy that they liked each other. Maybe Angela would learn the truth and I wouldn't have to lie to her anymore. That's if we all make it out alive.

**Alright new chapter. I have another story idea that I want to work on so I won't be updating as often. Sorry but I have this idea that keeps running around in my head and if I don't write it down I'll scream. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go. I'm doing the fight scene from memory and my own imagination. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

We were patrolling as usual when my vision came true. I could see the Cullen's chasing Victoria on the other side and they almost had her. Then she jumped sides. We immediately charged. The Cullen's were on one side and we were on the other. We got close enough to snap at her and then she jumped. The Cullen's almost had their arms around her when she jumped again. _Time to see if your vision really comes true._ The boys doubted me and kept making fun of me.

Emmett jumped and Sam knocked him down. Rosalie immediately crouched and started hissing at him. Carlisle tried to make peace but everyone was too tense. _Sam we have to keep tracking her. She has the perfect opportunity to get to town. _The others saw I was right and we started talking to Sam. I caught Jasper's eyes and motioned to Sam. He nodded and I could feel the calm spread over everyone. We smiled at each other and Carlisle gave Jasper a thankful look.

"May we cross the border to continue pursuing her? We will not go anywhere near La Push unless she leads us there." Sam was shaking his head before Jasper finished his sentence. _Sam, Paul, and Jared go find her._

We took off running. She was fast and she had a lead. We wouldn't be able to catch her and we all knew it. We followed her scent for hours and it hit the ocean. She didn't have to breathe and we weren't that good at swimming. In the water there was no chance we'd win. _What happened?_ Sam asked us.

_She ran along the coast and she jumped into the ocean. Should we keep following the coast? We might be able to see her come up or see where she's going. _I wasn't sure what we would find but it was routine. We rarely ever found anything but Sam would make us do it anyway.

_You know the drill. Tell your bloodsucker to not use his power on us. _I rolled my eyes. He told me this all the time and I was sick of it.

_Come on guys. It's going to be a long night. _They both started whining. We all hated doing this but Sam always made us. We went all along the coast. We smelt her come out of the water once and we chased her all the way to Vancouver. By the time we got there it was an hour before sunrise. If we wanted to get back without being seen we had to hurry.

When we got back to La Push it was about ten thirty. Sam was talking to the Cullen's at the border line. After giving our reports Carlisle asked me if I had any more visions. "There is no point in asking. Her visions can't be reliable and we shouldn't be relying on them so much. We will keep you updated on what happens on our side but that is all." Sam walked away after that and everyone else was shocked.

I threw a rock at his head. "You are the most pigheaded, arrogant asshole that I have ever met. Everyone knows that we can't do this on our own. My visions are true and you're scared of admitting that. You're scared that I know what you don't. The guys have more respect for me than they do you and you can't stand that." That was what was tearing our pack apart. All of us knew it to. I didn't know why I blew up like that but I did. Everything that had happened just boiled over.

Sam was pissed. "What the fuck are you talking about? I'm the alpha of this pack not you. I know you feel all important because your imprint is a filthy parasite but that doesn't mean you can take it out on me. Ever since you imprinted you became a huge bitch and I can't take much more of it. Take your filthy bloodsucking bastard away from here because they are the reason all this shit is happening. He isn't good for you and all of us know it."

After that huge speech he walked away. I could sense Jasper trying to calm me down but I wouldn't let him. The pack was looking at me and waiting. Him insulting my imprint means that I was free to attack him and defend our honor. I didn't think, I just lunged and phased.

Sam heard my roar and turned and phased. He ducked and bit at my neck. I spun and tackled him. We were rolling around in the dirt and Sam was taunting me in his thoughts. _I knew it was a mistake to make you beta. You can't handle it, you can't handle anything. You're just an outsider. You don't belong in this pack._ Those were words that I couldn't stand. They gave me strength.

Sam might have been stronger but I was faster and that meant that my legs had stronger muscles. I got my legs up to his chest and pushed. I knocked the wind out of him and cracked a few ribs. He was lying on the ground and I got on top of him. I pinned him and said. _Submit. _Every time he said know I would force my legs into his shoulders, driving him into the ground.

I could hear the boys telling Jasper to not interfere. If he did that then I would automatically have to forfeit. That meant I would be exiled from the pack. Sam knew that if he submitted I would become alpha and he would be exiled. There was no way to rejoin the pack after that. Finally after ten minutes Sam said quietly, _I submit._

I wasn't going to let him go that easily. _What did you say?_

_I submit._ He said a bit louder.

_What? I can't hear you? _

_I submit. _He yelled at the top of his lungs. All the guys could sense the change in leadership. They all phased and started howling at the sky. I did it too.

Then I turned towards Sam. _Samuel Uley you have insulted my imprint and we have fought. You have submitted to me and I now claim leadership of this pack. You are now exiled._ We could all feel Sam's mind being ripped away from ours. That was the worst part, losing the connection.

We went to get me an alpha tattoo. I wasn't sure who to make my beta so no one got that tattoo. I crossed the boundary line and Jasper hugged me and started kissing me. "You were absolutely amazing. I can't believe you fought Sam because he insulted me."

I kissed him and smiled. "You're my imprint. I had to defend you. There wasn't anything I could do about it. Sam crossed the line." We kissed and fireworks flew.

"Let's get you home." He smiled at me and picked me up bridal style. I laughed and closed my eyes. The only thing that told me we were moving was the wind rushing past. I loved it when Jasper carried me like this. He was so solid and I could feel all his muscles through his shirt. God I loved him.

When he got me home it was about noon. He kissed my forehead and said. "I'll meet you upstairs." I smiled at Jasper. The only temperature I could feel was the extreme cold of his body. It felt amazing because I was so accustomed to heat.

I walked inside and my parents were standing there. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" They nodded and I sighed. "Before you say anything what I was doing was really important. Last night we were chasing Victoria and we only got back at about ten thirty. Then Sam and I had a disagreement and I became the new alpha. This was the earliest that I could get home. I'm so sorry but I really had to do that stuff."

I could see from their faces that they didn't understand. My dad started. "Sam you've been going out all the time and we're worried about you. We just want what's best for you and we're not sure that this is it."

"What do you mean?" I was really nervous. I started twisting my engagement ring around my finger.

My mom jumped in then. "Jasper is not good for you. He left you last year and he'll do it again. I know you don't want to hear this but it's true. None of this supernatural shit is good for any of us. We are moving back to Philadelphia after you graduate. You and Jasper will not be getting married."

"You can't do that. I love him and I won't leave him. If you have a problem with that then I don't care. I will be marrying him and if you want to be there then you'll accept it. If not it's your loss." I turned to go upstairs but my mom grabbed my arm.

"I won't you throw your life away. You're moving back with us and I don't care if we have to drag you back kicking and screaming but you will." I was so pissed at my mom. She thought that she could force me into doing anything. I was shaking and I felt a cold arm around me. It was Jasper.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clarke I love Sam and if she wants to marry me then she will. It's her decision." He was angry and I could sense that.

"Not under our roof." My dad said.

"Fine. I'm gone." I ran upstairs and packed quickly. I could hear my parents telling him to leave and I heard the front door close. I dragged my door outside and my parents didn't try to stop me. I saw Jasper leaning against his car and I hugged him. I started crying and then there was nothing.

**Ok, I gave you guys an extra long chapter because I'm rereading Eclipse and I don't have inspiration. I'll update in a little while. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I got a review saying Sam's parents were a little harsh but that will all be explained here. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Jasper's POV**

Sam had passed out in my arms. I understood that they didn't want anything to do with our world but to do that to your child. I picked Sam up and noticed how light she was. She really needs to eat more. I chuckled at that. She eats more then all of us, it's actually really funny. I put Sam into the car and stopped for a moment. She had tear stains running down her face and a frown. I kissed her on her forehead and the smile I loved showed up.

I drove her to my house. The family loved her so she could stay with us until the fight with her family had resolved. Maybe she could stay permanently, at least until I got the house. There was this one house on the outskirts of Forks that Sam loved. It was a two story colonial style house. Every time we went passed it she looked at it and sighed. Right now I was bidding on it but I was confident I would get it. I was hoping it would be her wedding gift.

When I got to the house I picked Sam up and walked her inside. The family was sitting in the living room watching TV. I walked her upstairs and tucked her in. After last night she needed her sleep.

When I got back downstairs I told everyone what happened. "Her parents wanted her to move back to Philadelphia so she moved out. Can she stay here?"

"Of course she can." Carlisle smiled. Everyone was happy that I had found her. All I had to do now was wait for Sam to wake up.

**Sam's POV**

The first thing I noticed was that I was in a bed. It was warm and soft. I didn't want to open my eyes but I had to. I was in Jasper's room. I looked around in confusion for a couple seconds and then it all came rushing back to me. I started crying. My family had just kicked me out.

I was sitting there and sobbing when Jasper found me. He didn't say anything he just lay down next to me and held me. Jasper let me cry and get all my frustrations out. After I was done he opened his mouth. "Are you sure this is worth it? Are you sure that you want this for eternity? Our lifestyle just leads to leaving everyone. I need to know that you're one hundred percent certain." He looked like the words hurt him.

I could feel the hole ripping itself open. The wound Jasper made when he left was opening back up. I could feel it taking over, that feeling of abandonment and loneliness. I couldn't feel anything other than that. Suddenly I was sitting upright on Jasper's lap. His shoulders were shaking and he was dry sobbing. "No." He whimpered. I didn't know what was happening. Then it hit me, he was feeling what I felt.

I hugged him and let him sob. "I'm sorry Jasper. Every time I think of you leaving or us being separated the hole in my chest rips open."

He looked at me. He seemed to be searching for something. "I caused that? I'm the reason that you feel this way?" It seemed like the words hurt him. I could see how guilty he was.

"Jasper I'm not going to lie. Yes you caused that but you healed it to. Without you it would still be wide open but it's not. I love you and I can't live without you. If you leave again that hole is going to kill me. I'm lucky it didn't kill me last time." I could only stare at him. I didn't want him to know what I went through last time but it came out eventually.

He hugged ne to him and buried his face in my neck. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again. I promise. I'll be here as long as you want me." We just sat there for a couple hours. We sat and held each other. We just enjoyed each other's presence.

After a while my stomach growled, ruining the moment. We looked at each other and I just cracked up laughing. I don't know why it was funny but it was. Laughter was contagious and soon Jasper was laughing with me. It took a couple minutes but we got calmed down and Jasper picked me up. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You're hungry so I'm getting you some food. What kind of fiancée would I be if I let you go hungry?" He said it so simply that I had to laugh. "Where do you want to go?" That was a good question.

"Anywhere you are." It sounded corny but it was true. As long as I had him I wouldn't need anything else. Jasper gave me his heart melting smile and continued walking downstairs. The entire family was sitting in the living room and they all smiled when they saw us. I wiggled out of Jasper's grip and walked towards Emmett.

I plopped down in his lap. "So Emmett did you watch the baseball game yesterday?" I smirked at him. I didn't watch it but I knew who won. He nodded. "I believe you owe me some money." He started to pull out his wallet but then he stopped.

It seemed that he realized something. "You didn't watch the game so how do you know?" His eyes widened. "You saw it in a vision. You said you couldn't. That doesn't count, you cheated." The entire family was trying not to laugh but I knew they found it amusing.

"When you asked I couldn't force a vision but I made that bet when I figured it out. I thought it would be fun and everyone could use some extra cash." I smirked at him. He handed me the fifty dollar bill and I stuck it in my pocket. "So what are you watching?"

Before anyone could answer Jasper slung me over his shoulder. They all laughed as he carried me out. "You and I are going to get you breakfast." I was hanging along his back so I decided to have some fun. I reached down and pinched his butt. He froze. "Did you just?"

I was trying hard to not laugh. "Did I just pinch your butt? Why yes I did." I reached down and pinched it again. "It's such a nice butt."

He swung me around so I was in his arms. He looked like he was blushing if he could. "Thank you, I think. Let's keep that to a minimum." I laughed. Sometimes I forgot that he was from a different time period. "Normally I wouldn't be this close to you until our wedding night."

"Wow. You went all around the field on one night. Now that just makes me a slut." He gave me a funny look. "What?"

He just shook his head. "Your mind works in weird ways and you could never be a slut."

Breakfast was pretty simple. We went to the town diner and ordered the usual, a stack of pancakes with sausage and bacon. Jasper ordered the same thing and switched our plates when I was done. I loved having a boyfriend who doesn't eat, I can steal his food. Bella and Edward were coming home today and she didn't know what happened. When I mentioned this to Jasper he just said, "I agree with you but it's not our place to interfere." He had a worried look in his eyes and I had a horrible feeling something would happen. Just then I got pulled into a vision that confirmed it.

I was standing in an alley and there were a lot of vampires running around. They were climbing all over cars and draining people. Their eyes were bright red so they were human drinkers. They didn't care at all about being inconspicuous. They were breaking all the rules. That's when it clicked. These vampires were in Seattle. The people weren't disappearing, they were being changed.

I came out of my vision to see Jasper looking at me in alarm. I quickly pulled out my wallet and paid the bill. Jasper started to protest but I just glared at him. Now was not the time for chivalry, I had to figure this out. I walked outside and went into the forest, I walked in a little bit and screamed as loud as I could. Jasper just stood there and stared at me. "Vampires are responsible for what's happening in Seattle? People aren't disappearing, they're being changed or they're becoming meals. What's going on? Why is this happening?"

Jasper sighed and grabbed my shoulders. "I didn't want to concern you but I think I know what's happening." He took a deep breath and said. "I think someone is creating an army."

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I'm still rereading Eclipse so I can keep with the plot. I really hate the whole love triangle thing. Bella is so selfish. She wants everything but she's the only one who doesn't realize it won't work. I am so going to bash her a bit in this, sorry if you don't like that. I also have an idea for a Batman story so I'll start that after this one or my crossover story. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"An army?" I asked in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"All the signs point to a large group of newborns without guidance. It's exactly what happened when I was first turned." The vampire wars of the south. Jasper had told me all about his past when I found out. "The Volturi should have intervened but they haven't. The only reason I'm concerned is because it's so close to us. The only reason an army would be needed is if someone was targeting us. It just doesn't make sense."

"Do the others know? We can't just sit here if someone's making an army." This was unbelievable, just one problem after another.

"Edward knows but he says it's crazy. He doesn't want to believe that something bad is so close to Bella." Jasper sounded so fed up with it.

"Bella's stronger than she looks but Edward is so overprotective. He just doesn't understand." Standing there Jasper looked so down. He knew what was happening but no one believed him. I went over and hugged him. "I believe you. You know about this stuff and I know you. You truly believe that it's an army and I believe you."

He sighed and hugged me back. "You have too much faith in me. I don't deserve you."

"No, you deserve so much more, but you're stuck with me. So get over it." We both laughed. In situations like this a joke is needed. Just then my phone rang.

"Yello?" I always answered the phone like that. I got it from my grandma.

"Why do you answer the phone with a color? It's a bit odd." I laughed with Angela. She was pretty funny. "Anyway I wanted to ask if you could help me with my announcements or if you wanted to hang out with me while I did them. I wanted to ask you for help."

That was a shock. "The great Angela Weber wants my help. Hell has officially frozen over."

"Ha Ha, you're hilarious. Anyway Leah wants to hang out and I need your help. On Saturday afternoon, be there."

"Well since you asked nicely I'll be there. Bye." I hung up and looked at Jasper.

"Why do you say yellow instead of hello?" He looked perplexed by it. "A color doesn't mean hello it's a color."

"Yellow is a sad color so I say hello with it because everyone is so happy to talk with me." I said it with so much sarcasm that Jasper started laughing.

We started to walk towards the car. "So Leah and Angela?"

"They saw each other and Leah imprinted. It's actually better that she imprinted on a girl." I didn't mean to say the last part but it slipped out.

"Why is it better? Shouldn't she be with a guy so she can have plenty of wolf babies?" He said it as a joke but he didn't know the truth.

I sighed. "Female werewolves can't have kids. Our body temperature makes it impossible. When we first phase we have one more period and that's it. Our heat kills the eggs and sperm. He guys have a very low chance of having kids because sperm dies in heat." It was a sad fact but that was how it worked. Jasper didn't say anything and his features were blank. "Say something please? I hate it when you're this quiet." The last time he was this quiet was right before he left.

"Is it wrong that I'm kind of glad? I know that you can't have kids with me but I thought you would always regret that like Rosalie. Now I don't feel guilty for taking that away from you." He felt guilty that he was happy? That was something new.

"I never saw myself having kids anyway. It just didn't fit with my plan. It's not wrong for you to be happy just don't say that to Leah or the guys. They all hate that part, Leah cried for days." I was the only person who wasn't really affected by it. The rest of the ride was silent. It wasn't awkward, it was peaceful.

When we got back to the house I realized that I had nowhere to go. I was homeless. "Everyone said it was alright if you stayed here. They all love you and they already consider you a part of the family."

I was hesitant. I wanted to stay here but I couldn't burden them. "Are you sure? I'd love to stay with you but I don't have any money to pay for rent or anything. I don't want to be a burden."

"Sam, we're going to be married. Everything that's mine is now yours and I have plenty of money to support both of us. I love you and I wouldn't want you anywhere else." I got out of the car and walked around. I really wanted to kiss him. I opened up his door and sat on his lap. Even when we were sitting down he was so much taller than me.

I pressed my lips to his and he responded immediately. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me flush against his chest. I wrapped my fingers in his blonde hair. Our mouths were fighting for dominance and it started to get pretty heated. Jasper's hand was drifting up and down my side getting closer and closer to my chest. I grabbed his hand and started dragging it upward when he froze. I pulled away and looked at him. "What?"

"Sam I was born in the 1800's. I know times have changed but this is not proper. If we were going to do any of this it should be in a proper bed and not in the open. I have my morals and I'm a gentleman." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself and his eyes were black.

"Whatever you say." I giggled. Kissing Jasper always made me light headed. I stood up and started walking inside. Everyone was watching the news as usual. I watched it more closely and saw that it was about Seattle. My phone started to vibrate, I had a text from Paul.

We're at our spot. The pack needs to talk.

I quickly ran upstairs to grab a change of clothes. I left all my jewelry on the bedside table. Before I walked out I kissed Jasper goodbye and told him I had to go talk to the pack. I also talked to Carlisle. "Since I'm the new alpha we can work something out but I don't know how well the guys will react. I'll let you know what we decide."

He nodded. He understood that I had to consider them in this decision. "Just ask them to keep an open mind and keep us updated." I quickly ran to La Push. The meeting would be better in human form so we could all talk.

"Since I'm the new alpha I have to pick a beta. I don't know who yet but I'll let you know when I make my decision. Also I have talked to the Cullen's we are going to cooperate with them. I don't mean we're going to run with them or anything else but we will keep each other updated. I will relay messages back and forth but we need to remain civil. Whether we like it or not they are close enough to us to be affected by whatever affects us so we have to get along. Now I'm not asking you to become all buddy-buddy with them but we have to be nice. Also I want to know what concerns you have or suspicions." The entire pack was shocked. With Sam it was what he said when he said it. I was going to change that. "I'm going to run this pack differently. If there's anything you guys want to say then say it. I will respect whatever you guys say or think and you have no reason to hold anything back. I will try to be as fair and as kind as I can be."

The guys were all shocked when Jake stepped up. "I have some concerns about Bella. She is convinced that she will become a vampire. The treaty will not allow it and she has been gone for three days. We need to face facts." Everyone started talking.

I whistled so they looked at me. "It is true that Bella wants to become a vampire. I thought we could discuss matters with her and the Cullen's. The treaty was created to protect people but she wants this. If she can prove it I think we should discuss it and decide. Also Bella and Edward went to visit Renee in Florida so that's why she's been gone. I talked to her on the phone earlier. During the change you are in so much pain you can barely move. She will be back at school tomorrow and if you want Jake then you can come and see her."

"Does she know what happened this weekend?" Jake demanded.

I sighed. "Edward doesn't want her to know so she doesn't. If you tell her Edward will be pissed and I don't know what he will do." I could see the smirk forming on his face. "Jacob Black, as your alpha I forbid you from telling Bella. That is their business not yours. Anything else?" The guys shook their heads so I told them goodnight and headed home. I wasn't scheduled to patrol so I wanted to go to sleep.

When I got back Esme was putting food on the table. I just beamed at her and said. "Esme you are a lifesaver. Thank you so much."

She just laughed and said. "Don't worry about it. I love to cook and you're just giving me an excuse to use the kitchen."

After eating I got changed and was brushing my teeth. Jasper was sitting in his chair reading a book and he pointed to the desk. "You forgot to do your math homework so I did it for you. You're getting an A+ tomorrow." I smiled and he tucked me in.

"Thank you so much. I'm really tired." He hopped into bed next to me and held me. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Darlin. I'll wake you up in the morning." I fell asleep in Jasper's arms and I couldn't have been any happier.

**Really long chapter so I better get some reviews. Please! I'm begging. I have no life and I'm lonely.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

I had a dream of our wedding. Jasper looked so gorgeous in his tux and he had the biggest smile on his face. Mr. Weber was standing behind him and my dad was walking me down the aisle. Everyone I cared about was standing in the pews. It was gorgeous inside the church. I was reaching out to grab Jasper's hand when the bed started shaking violently. "Earthquake." Someone screamed in my ear.

I screamed and jumped. I fell onto the floor and I heard Emmett laughing loudly. "Emmett." I growled. "I'm going to kill you." He gave me a look and disappeared. I stood up, it was too early to kill him. My butt hurt from hitting the floor. I reached down and rubbed it. I heard a chuckle from the doorway.

Jasper was leaning on the doorframe watching me rub my butt. I blushed and put my hands at my side. I didn't know what to do so I waved at him. He started laughing and waved back. "Your stuff is in the bathroom. Esme is making you breakfast." He looked hesitant. "I cleared out some of the closet for you. That is if you want to stay in this room, you can have your own room if you want."

I laughed. He sounded like a nerd asking the head cheerleader to the prom. I walked over to him and hugged him. "I would love to stay here with you. Thanks for putting my stuff in the bathroom. I really need a shower." Jasper nuzzled his face in my hair.

"You don't smell that bad. You're not a basket of roses but you're not a dumpster." I laughed and pushed him a little. It was nice that we could tease each other.

I quickly showered and got ready for school. I walked downstairs with my schoolbag over my shoulder. Edward was sitting there reading a book. "Hey Edward. How was your trip?" I greeted him with a smile. I was excited to see Bella again.

He smirked at me. "Hey Sam. The trip was fine, Renee has a very interesting way of seeing things." He chuckled. "I heard you've been causing trouble lately." He raised his eyebrows at me.

I chuckled. "I took over the pack. That's a good thing in my book. With Sam gone I can help coordinate our two groups. We can have double protection on the towns." He thought about it. I knew I had a good point.

"True. Who knew you could be so smart?" He ruffled my hair and I smacked his hand away. "Hey it looked good today." That got him to laugh.

In the kitchen Esme had a plate of waffles sitting on the counter. I took a bite and realized that they had chocolate chips in them. I hadn't had chocolate chip waffles since I was a little kid. They used to be my favorite. My mom would make them for us every Saturday and we would all eat breakfast together. It made me sad to think about everything we used to do but I didn't regret giving it up. If it meant I could keep Jasper then I would give up everything. Sooner or later I would have to go talk to them but I wanted to put it off as long as possible.

Jasper walked in as I was washing my plate. He took it from me and washed it at vampire speed. "I love how fast you are." I said with a laugh.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed my bag. We got on his bike and rode off to school. I was practically vibrating with emotions. I was excited to see Bella but I knew Jake would be there to see her. I didn't know how that meeting would work out. I saw them immediately. Jake was leaning on his bike and Edward was pushing Bella behind him. It looked like a pissing contest gone wrong.

The look on their faces let me know that something was wrong. Bella was looking around when she saw me, she mouthed help. I looked at Jasper and told him. "Please keep them calm." He nodded and I walked over to them. I got there just in time to hear Jake say something about a leech crossing the line. "Jacob Tiberius Black. I gave you specific orders not to say anything. You are so not getting the beta position. Now get out of here before you get us all in trouble." He glared at me but he had no choice but to listen. I was the alpha.

After Jake drove away I turned towards Edward and Bella. "First off I'm sorry, I told him not to mention anything but clearly he can't listen. Second if you don't tell her I will." I dropped my serious voice and went to hug Bella. Apparently, Edward was mad at me or he just didn't like werewolves right now so he pulled her back. No one had ever done that before. I heard Jasper growl behind me and Edwards sneer dropped. He looked sorry and he opened his mouth to say something but I turned away. I walked quickly towards the bathroom.

I got into an empty stall and started crying. I knew Edward hated werewolves but I didn't think he would deny me my best friend. I would never hurt Bella and he knew that. I heard a knock on the door. "Sam?" It was Angela. I opened the door and she walked in. "Jasper asked me to come check on you. What's wrong?"

I really wanted to tell her everything. I wanted a friend who was with me through everything. Bella was so wrapped up with Edward that she didn't notice anything else, Angela would be different. I sighed. "Angela, there are a lot of things you don't know and until you know those things you can't understand. I swear that you'll know one day but until then I can't say anything. I swear one day I'll explain but I can't for now."

"I get it." Angela was calm. "I get that there are secrets in this town. I've known that for a while. I won't pry. Is there anything I can do to help? You're my friend and I want to help you?"

I shook my head. "Edward was just being a jerk and everything just caught up to me." She looked confused. "My parents don't want me to marry Jasper so we got in a huge fight. My parents kicked me out. I'm living with the Cullen's right now." She looked shocked. I looked at my watch. "It's time to go to homeroom. Hey, how did your parents react to you coming out?" I wiped my cheeks so I didn't have tear marks.

"It was interesting. My mom sat down and talked with me. She's ok with it but she doesn't understand it. My dad won't talk to me. He just wants to pretend that everything is normal." She sighed and looked really down. "I just want everything to be ok with us. I really love my dad and he won't even talk to me now."

I reached over and hugged her. She looked at me shocked. "Everyone needs a hug every once in a while, you are no exception." Angela smiled and hugged me back.

I heard cat calls and pulled away. Mike and his buddies were looking at us. "Don't let us stop you. Lesbian action is really sexy." They all cracked up laughing and I got pissed. Before I could say anything Jasper showed up.

He put his hand on Mike's shoulder and spun him around. He was so angry that he looked like a real vampire, his eyes were that dark. "First off that is my fiancée and one of my friends. Second if you ever say anything like that to either of them I will kill you. You and your buddies are pathetic assholes that don't deserve to even look at people as amazing as them. Do I make myself clear?" He said it so quietly that it sounded threatening. The guys nodded their heads quickly and walked off as fast as they could. I don't know why but I found it really sexy.

I walked over to him and pulled him down to kiss him. I just had to press my mouth to his. I pulled back breathing heavily. "I don't know why but that was really fucking sexy." He chuckled.

Angela was blushing heavily from watching us. "Thank you Jasper. It means a lot that you would stick up for me like that." She smiled up at him.

Jasper smiled and put one arm around her shoulder. "No one is going to say things like that to my friend." She smiled and I could see that a friendship had just been cemented.

We walked down the halls. Jasper in the middle with one arm around each of our shoulders, Angela and I each had an arm around his waist. I laughed and they gave me looks. "You look like a total playboy right now." With that we all cracked up. No matter what happened with the army or with Bella and Edward. No matter how the rest of our lives went I knew at that moment that everything would be ok as long as we didn't have to face them alone.

**Sappy ending I know but I don't know what happened. I planned a huge bitch fest with Sam being all bad ass but this is what I typed. I think it came out ok but these last few chapters have kind of been fillers. The meat of the story comes up soon. I promise. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter, a little Bella bashing so sorry if you don't like that. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

In fourth period Bella caught up with me. "Hey, I'm sorry. What Edward did was totally out of line."

I sighed. "I'm not mad at you or Edward. I get why he did it. I'm a little hurt that he doesn't trust me but everything just caught up with me."

Bella looked a bit mad now. "Yeah, I heard that you were there this weekend. Why didn't you tell me? This entire thing is about me but none of you can tell me anything. I just want to be involved. Jake is the only one who I can trust right now. What made you keep this from me? I'm the one she wants. I'm the only one who can end this."

"Are you serious? You are one of the most selfish people I've ever met. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry and I told Edward this morning that if he didn't tell you I would. I was thinking that so much shit has been going on lately that a human wouldn't be able to do much. Thank you so much by the way for realizing that this is all about you. She wants me too but that's not all I have to worry about either. I just got kicked out of my house and I realized I can see the future so sorry that my world doesn't revolve around you." I was so mad at her that in class I sat as far away from her as possible.

At lunch I sat outside and smoked the entire time. "Hey." Jasper said as I sat down. He could sense that I didn't want to go in so we just sat there. "Do you want something to eat?" I shook my head and he sighed. "You really should eat something. You're really thin and it's not healthy."

"Jasper I get that you're concerned but I just want to sit here right now." He got up and went inside. Great I chased someone else away. He came back out a minute later with two sandwiches in his hand.

"I could sense your hunger, if you don't want to eat now then at least save them for later." Jasper always knew what to say. I quickly ate.

The rest of the week passed by like that. I didn't talk to Bella much and I sat outside with Jasper during lunch every day. Edward hadn't tried to talk to me and the family was on my side. They thought I was right and that Edward shouldn't have growled at me. Jasper was still pissed about that and glared at Edward at every chance.

I had made Paul my beta since he understood the pack the best. He knew everyone and he was quite popular on the reservation. We made up a new schedule for patrols as well. Sam had us running just a few hours every night but we had people run for six hours every couple nights. It allowed everyone a night off every once in a while. Also we had check in points so if anyone was too tired or hungry they could go home to rest. I had gotten a couple of visions but they were too dark for me to get anything from them. It was really frustrating.

On Saturday I went over to Angela's house early so we could talk. "So you really like Leah?"

She blushed the deepest red I've ever seen. "We've talked on the phone a lot but I don't know if she likes me." Angela looked so down that I had to comfort her.

"Angela I don't know what Leah likes but I know for a fact that she likes you. Now what are you going to wear tomorrow?" We spent the next hour picking out her outfit and Angela looked hot. "If I was into girls I would totally date you." We both cracked up and Bella knocked on the door.

We got all the letters addressed and Bella and Angela had an interesting conversation. They were talking about Jake and Edward being jealous. I rolled my eyes at that and snorted, they looked at me but they didn't say anything. When we were outside Bella turned to me. "I'm sorry that I didn't think you had problems too. I'm sorry about everything. Am I really selfish?" She asked the question quietly but I heard her.

I sighed. "Bella you just want too much. You want Jake and Edward to be with you but you're the only one who can't see that it won't work. They can't get along. The only reason I get along with the Cullen's is because they knew me when I was human and I smell different. If it wasn't for that they would hate me as much as the others. I'm sorry." I reached out and hugged her. She needed to learn these things but she wouldn't accept them.

Another week passed quickly and Jasper was leaving with Carlisle, Edward and Emmett. Right now we were saying goodbye. "I'll be back on Saturday night. I love you and don't worry."

I sighed. I hated being weak. "I know I just hate it when you go. I know you have to but I don't know. I love you too. You'll have your phone on you right?" He nodded and we kissed deeply. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"See you Darlin." We kissed one more time and I walked him downstairs.

Edward was waiting for me. "Sam could you watch Bella for me? Keep her here while I'm gone?" He couldn't look me in my eye.

"I don't like it but I'll see what I can do." He gave me a pleading look and I nodded slowly.

"Thank you and I'm sorry. I just was in the moment and I forgot it was you." I nodded again and he walked out. Jasper kissed my forehead and they were gone.

Bella was pissed that I kidnapped her but she would get over it soon enough. We painted each other's nails and watched movies. Esme got us Italian food from Port Angeles and it was awesome. Bella had gone to bed and Rosalie told me what she was planning. I knew her past and how it hurt her so I was shocked. "Rosalie if you want to tell her go ahead, it's your past. I don't think it will change anything but it's your decision. Bella will want to know about you. She wants to be your sister, I know it." She smiled and hugged me. "I gotta go patrol. I'll be back later for an hour of sleep before school."

When I got back we got ready for school. Jake showed up to liberate Bella and I just smiled and waved her off. I drove her truck home and Esme gave me a disapproving look. "What she wanted to have fun." She came back later in tears. I knew what happened because I saw it earlier. She needed this experience to learn the truth. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm going to bed." She was shivering.

"I'll take care of your bike." She gave me a thankful look and walked inside. I had patrol again since Quil had imprinted on Claire. I was happy for him, even if she was so young. He deserved to be happy. _Sam, I kissed Angela. _That was Leah and I froze.

_What?_ I wasn't sure what I just heard.

_I kissed her. She's absolutely amazing._ She had a lovesick tone in her voice.

_I'm happy for you but as her friend I have to warn you. You hurt her and I'll kick your ass._ We both laughed and started patrolling. Jasper was coming home tomorrow so I was a bit anxious.

I walked in and Rosalie gave me a smile. She looked like a cat that had caught a canary, it was pretty funny actually. I walked upstairs, for some reason I wasn't very tired tonight. I had to double check my math homework anyway. The lights were on and when I walked inside Jasper was sitting on the bed. "Jasper?" I jumped on top of him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Nice to see you to Darlin." He chuckled. I leaned up and kissed him as hard as I could. He responded immediately. We wrapped our arms around each other and I adjusted my position. I was straddling him and I could feel the heat increase. I put my hands on his chest and undid his shirt. I broke away so I could breathe and Jasper started kissing my neck. I put my hands on his chest and I felt the scars. Jasper was across the room and holding his shirt closed. "Sorry." He whispered.

I stood up and walked over to him. Jasper was so much bigger than me but at that moment he looked really small. I put my hands on his and pulled them away. "Jasper, I love you and these scars are a part of you. It's ok." I opened his shirt and looked at all his scars. Of course his chest was perfect but he also had bite marks and scratches all over. I touched them lightly and he shivered. He looked scared that I would reject him. I leaned forward and kissed one of the bite marks. The next thing I knew Jasper had me against the wall and was kissing me. It was hard and desperate.

We had our bodies pressed up against each other and I was on my tippy toes. He was leaning down and he picked me up. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and when I leaned back to breathe his eyes were black. "We have to stop." He gasped. I was a little hurt when he said that.

"Why? Don't you want me?" He leaned in and I felt something hard pressed against my center. It felt so good and we both let out groans.

"If we don't stop now then we won't be able to." His eyes were pitch black and his breathing was heavy.

I moved my hips against his and he closed his eyes and groaned. I was proud of myself for being able to get this reaction and he looked really sexy. "Who said I want to stop." Then we were on the bed and I giggled. "Let the fun begin."

**A little ooc but I liked it. I didn't plan on the ending but it happened. I need advice. Let me know if you want them to have sex or not, I can do it either way. Please Review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok this chapter is… I don't have a word for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

I woke up the next morning feeling happy, relaxed and sore. I was lying on Jasper's chest and he had his eyes closed. I knew he wasn't sleeping but he looked so relaxed that I didn't want to rouse him. I propped my head up on his chest and stared at him. He looked so peaceful and I went to brush some hair out of his face. Jasper's golden eyes opened up and met mine. "Hi." I whispered shyly. I didn't know if this would change anything.

He chuckled. "Hello Darlin." He leaned down and we kissed, slow and sweet. We smiled at each other and just laid there for a little while longer. "Do you have to patrol today?" I shook my head. It was my day off. Jasper sat up and smiled at me. "Well then I have a surprise so we have to get up." I sat up straight and winced. My insides were sore but in a good way. "What's wrong?" Every time I did anything that suggested pain Jasper immediately got worried.

I smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm fine just a little sore. It's a good sore though so don't worry." Jasper was staring at me and I looked down. The sheet had fallen down to my waist exposing my boobs. I pulled it up and blushed. Being naked when we're having sex is one thing, having my boobs out in broad daylight is something else entirely.

He laughed and shook his head. "After last night you're still shy. Darlin you are the most gorgeous and sexy woman I've ever met. You don't have to be shy around me." To prove his point Jasper stood up in all his naked glory and put on a pair of boxers. He had an amazing butt. "What?" He asked me while I was staring.

"You have a really nice butt." I could hear Emmett's laugh echoing throughout the house. "They were here during that? They could hear all of that?" Jasper looked sheepish while he nodded. I groaned. My family had heard me losing my virginity to Jasper.

I was still sitting there when I heard Emmett. "Even Bella heard you Sam. I never pegged you for a screamer." I got up and went to grab my stuff. I was ready to get cleaned and dressed.

"So do I have to wear anything special for this surprise?" I didn't want to look at him. He tilted my head up with his finger. I sighed. "They just heard us having sex. I feel like such a whore." Suddenly I was in Jasper's arms.

"First off you are not a whore. We love each other and we're engaged to be married. Second there will be plenty of nights when you can't sleep because they keep you up. Emmett and Rosalie have broken houses before. We'll learn to be discreet, that's all. Emmett would make fun of you anyway." I laughed into his chest.

"I'm going to shower and change." I walked into the bathroom but before I closed the door I turned and smirked at him. "Feel free to join me." Emmett's laugh echoed through the house while Jasper ran in.

After our shower, mental happy dance, we were walking downstairs to get a bike. I was walking as fast as possible so I could get past Emmett. As we passed the living room I could hear Emmett snickering. He was opening his mouth to say something when Rosalie hit him and said. "If you say anything you won't be doing anything with me for months." He shut up after that and winked at Jasper. I mouthed thanks and she just smiled. "It sounded mike you enjoyed it so I thought he shouldn't ruin it." That just made everyone, even Jasper, laugh at me.

"Thanks so much Rose." I said as I dragged Jasper out. Bella and Edward were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and I waved as we passed them. "Hey guys."

"Good morning Sam. Did you sleep alright?" Edward asked with a cocky grin. _I swear if you make fun of me I will tear off your favorite appendage._ I thought to him. He looked worried and didn't say anything.

"It sounded like she didn't sleep much." Bella smirked at me.

"It was alright. Thanks for asking. We're leaving now." They laughed while I dragged Jasper out. "I really don't like them."

Jasper chuckled. "Just relax. They've all done it and we will have plenty of chances to make fun of them." We walked into the garage and Jasper let out a low whistle. There was a silver, shiny, top of the line motorcycle. "Wow that is a nice bike." I nodded and I sat on my bike.

"Ow. Can we take a car?" Jasper looked confused but he grabbed a pair of keys from off the wall. We hopped into a black Mercedes.

"Why did you want to take a car? Normally you love riding on the bikes." He looked a little concerned but he was alright with cars.

I really didn't want to tell him but I knew I had to. "It hurts to sit on it. Last night was my first time so down there is a little sensitive." He nodded and then I had a thought. Was Jasper a virgin last night or was there someone else? "Jasper were you a virgin last night?"

Jasper looked hesitant. "Last night was the first time I made love to a person but I have had sex before. It was customary to sleep with woman before you ate them. Maria also slept with me to convince me she loved me. They didn't mean anything compared to you though." He looked worried that I would be mad.

I understood what he did and he didn't have to be worried. "Ok then. Relax I just wanted to know. You've been alive for over a hundred years so I should have expected you to have had sex before." He gave me an odd look. "What?"

He just shook his head and smiled. "You are unlike anyone I've ever met. I love you for that." I just smiled.

"You're just learning that I'm different? You are so behind." We both laughed. The car stopped in front of a colonial style house that I was in love with. It had a sold sign on the lawn. "Jasper, what?"

"Welcome home Darlin." I didn't know what to say. I loved this house and he bought it for me. We now have a home to call our own, a place that belongs to just us.

I unbuckled my seat belt and sat on his lap. "I love it and I love you." I was really excited about this. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it." Jasper said with a chuckle. "Come on." He unbuckled himself and carried me out of the car. Instead of putting me down he carried me towards the door. "I know we're not married yet but it's customary for me to carry you over the threshold." He unlocked the door and walked inside.

It was gorgeous and fully furnished. We were walking around and looking when Edward called. They were talking on the phone and I could tell that something had happened, something big. "Are you missing any clothes?"

"Um, my sweatshirt. I left it in my locker on Thursday but it wasn't there on Friday, why?" Jasper looked concerned and he went back to talking. As soon as he hung up he turned to me.

"Call the pack. Someone's been in Bella's house, a vampire and he took some stuff with her scent on it. Your sweatshirt is missing as well so I'll check that out as well. Can one of you go to her house and get the scent?" I nodded and pulled out my phone.

"Paul, get the pack together and get someone over to Bella's. Now." We needed that scent as soon as possible.

"Ok, what's going on?" I could hear him get up and getting dressed to go.

I sighed. "A vampire was in her house. He took stuff with her scent on it. Get someone over there to see if anyone knows it. We have someone else to watch out for now. I'll be with the Cullen's tracking. Run the borders, all of them." We had various borders depending on whom or what is there. Running all the borders rarely ever happens and it means something big is going on.

"I'm leaving now." We both hung up and I turned to Jasper. "It's done." I said. We ran into the forest so I could phase. We ran towards Bella's house and caught the scent. I followed it with Emmett while Jasper quickly went to check out the school. He caught up with us when the scent went cold. He had a car waiting for him.

"Let's take a sample back. The others need to know it too." Emmett started protesting but Jasper just got angry. "He was at both of their houses Emmett. He knew where they were and who they are. He broke into Sam's locker and took her sweatshirt. He wanted both of their scents. I just don't know why." Jasper was frustrated and I could see it. I leaned up and brushed his chest with my nose. He looked into my eyes and relaxed a bit. We were running back to the house when I realized something.

All this shit was about to hit the fan and it wouldn't be pretty.

**Good chapter? I thought so. Please review, I'm so lonely!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just watched the Chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian and I have to say that I love Edmund. Peter's cute but he's way to bossy and uptight. Sorry but I had to say it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

When we got back to the house we started talking. Edward was pissed that I didn't see it but I didn't know what to tell him. I was doing my best. We ran back to the house and I didn't go in. "Are you alright?" Jasper asked, looking concerned.

"I just realized that this is our house. It belongs to you and me. It just makes everything seem so much more real. I love you and this is our little love nest." I said with a giggle. Jasper just shook his head and opened the door for me. He really was a gentleman and I loved him for it.

"You never did say if you liked everything the way it was. If you want to change anything just let me know." The house was perfect the way it was. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down to kiss him.

I was about to say that it was perfect when my phone rang. I opened it and before I could say hello someone screeched. "Sam she loves me. I love her. It's amazing." It was Angela and she sounded more excited than I ever heard her.

"Angela calm down and tell me what happened." I wasn't sure what she just said.

"I went out with Leah and she told me she loved me. I told her that I loved her too. It was absolutely perfect." She started babbling about what happened and Jasper and I looked at each other.

"Angela that's amazing. It blows my news out of the water." It really did. A house was nothing compared to my friends falling in love.

"What news do you have? Whatever it is I'm sure it will be great." I hadn't said it out loud yet so I was really excited.

"Do you know that house I told you about, the one on the outskirts of town? Well Jasper just bought it." It felt really good to say it out loud.

"Seriously, that's great." We talked for a few more minutes and then said our goodbyes. I smiled at Jasper and we hugged again.

"I'm glad they found each other. I have to go talk to Leah though, sorry." I didn't want to leave yet but I had to. "Tomorrow is the bonfire and I have to tell Leah to explain to Angela so they can come together. I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek and walked into the garage. Both our bikes were there and I didn't want to run. The gorgeous silver bike that we saw in the Cullen's garage was parked there. "Jasper, whose bike is this?" I really wanted to know.

Jasper came to stand next to me and said. "I don't know but there's a note on it." We picked up the note and it said.

_Dear Sam,_

_I saw you guys looking at it earlier and Bella doesn't want to ride with me so I thought you two would take it. I'm sorry about earlier. My temper got the better of me. You are doing the best you can and it's frustrating. Again I'm sorry._

_Edward_

"I call I get to ride it first." Jasper groaned knowing that I beat him to it. I started it up and it sounded beautiful. "This is awesome." I took off riding towards Leah's house. She was sitting out back reading a book. "Hey Leah."

"Hey Sam, I guess you know." She had the hugest smile on her face and it was contagious.

"Angela called and told me. I'm happy for you and I wanted you to know that you can tell her." She gave me a shocked look. With Sam it was that he told the person not the one they loved. "I think she would accept it better if it was coming from you. Also she's invited to the bonfire tomorrow night as well."

Then Leah did something totally unexpected. She hugged me. "Thank you so much. I'm going to call her right now." She sounded so happy that I had to laugh. After that I drove to Jake's house. I had to talk to Billy about something.

"Hey Billy. I need to talk to you." He sighed knowing what I wanted.

"Hello Sam. First off you are taking Sam's place on the council. You're the alpha now so you should have those rights. Now what do you want to talk about?" He had an easy going smile on his face and I knew he would be disappointed in me.

"Bella, she wants to be a vampire. I've witnessed that with my own eyes. I don't think we should stand in her way. I would like for her to come to the bonfire and tell us why she wants to become a vampire. Then we could vote on whether or not we attack them for it. It seems to me that that's the only fair way." I was nervous about his reaction. If he said no I couldn't attack my own family.

He sighed. "That sounds fair but you have to uphold the outcome. Even if it means you have to attack the Cullen's. Do you understand?" I nodded. This was going to be perfect.

The next day we had the bonfire. The food was amazing and Angela was there. I sat next to her and we started talking. "So, vampires and werewolves?"

I laughed. It sounded so odd coming from her. "Yeah but you can't tell anyone. I'm glad you know."

"Me too. This is so weird, I always thought this stuff didn't exist. Now I'm dating a werewolf. My best friend is also a werewolf and she's engaged to a vampire." She got quiet for a minute. "Bella's going to become one, isn't she?"

"If she gets her way then yes." Angela just studied her and Jake for a moment.

"She's hurting a lot of people for her own happiness. She needs to choose but she won't." I just nodded. Everyone was trying to tell her that but she just wouldn't listen.

Billy told the story of the third wife, It was an amazing story about how a woman sacrificed herself for the ones she loved. Afterwards everyone started to leave but I stood up.

"Tonight we have one more thing to do. As we all know Bella wants to become a vampire. She is choosing to do this on her own free will and the Cullen's are just doing what she wants. Now I don't believe we should have a say in this but we do. I propose we let Bella speak and then decide whether or not we allow this. We all know her but not many of us know the Cullen's so we should let her have a choice." Everyone started whispering about this. It had never been done before happened and it would be interesting to see how it went.

Bella stood up and I sat down. She looked nervous so I gave her a smile and said. "Just tell the truth. How you feel."

"Edward is the other half of my soul and I love him more than anything. When I went to go get him in Italy I promised a group of vampires that I would be changed. If I'm not they will come here and they might wipe us all out. None of us want that. Also I want to be with Edward forever. I love him more than I love breathing or sleeping or anything else. I will give up anything to be with him and now I'm doing that. I don't want to choose between him and you guys but if I have to I will choose Edward every time. I can't live without him." Her words were so heartfelt that I could see what would happen.

I stood up again. It was time to vote. "Say yes if you want to allow this, soy no if you don't. I vote yes. Paul?"

"I vote yes."

"Jared?"

"I vote yes."

"Leah?"

"I vote yes."

"Seth?"

"I vote yes."

"Jake?"

"I vote no. It's against our nature."

"Embry?"

"Sorry Bella but I vote no."

"Quil?"

"I vote yes."

"Ok then. It's six votes yes and two votes no. We will allow your change Bella but if they want to change anyone else they have to come ask us. Agreed?" Everyone nodded but Jake looked murderously angry. Bella tried to talk to him but he just walked off into the forest to phase and let it all out. "Come on Bella. I'll take you home."

She gets to be changed but when will she realize that she has to choose? That's what I knew everybody was thinking. She couldn't have everything. She couldn't make everybody happy.

**Short chapter I know but I had this written and it was like two thousand words when I realized it didn't follow the story. Bad news, I'm going on vacation but I'm not sure if the place we're staying at has internet access. I'll be gone a week but I'll keep writing so I have something to post when I get back. Sorry, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vacation is pretty fun. I miss posting to all of you though. From this point on I will not follow the book exactly. I have other ideas and I want to use them. Also if I make a story after this one it will not follow breaking dawn. It will be from my own imagination. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

After the bonfire all I wanted to do was go home to Jasper. Seeing all those couples just made me miss him. I sounded really pathetic. I drove Bella home and I saw Edward standing in the forest. I walked up to him and I knew what he wanted. "I haven't seen anything new so sorry."

He sighed. "Are you even looking?"

"What?" I was mad that he would even ask me that. "I have been looking as best as I can. It's not an exact science and I haven't had them for that long. I tell you everything I see." Well not everything I added mentally. There are some visions that are just for me.

"What are you hiding?" Edward asked.

I fidgeted. "I've been looking really far ahead. As in when Bella's a vampire and there's a blank space. I can't describe what it is but I'm trying. I'm sorry." I had no idea what that space was and it worried me. "I think that it's something important, either that or horrifying. I'm not sure yet."

Edward just nodded. I could see the wheels turning in his head. I just wanted to get home. "Is there anything else you need? I really just want to go see Jasper." There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that said I had to go and talk to him.

"Yes that's all. I'm sure you're feeling is going to work out. Don't worry, Jasper loves you more than anything." I smiled that was my brother.

I walked over and hugged him. He tensed but then hugged me back after reading my thoughts. "Thank you." I leaned back and we smiled at each other. I turned around and hopped on my bike. "By the way, you didn't have to bribe me, I already forgave you. Either way I love the bike and Jasper is so jealous. It's really sexy."

Edward made a funny face and said. "Eww, I really didn't need to know that." I just laughed and rode away.

I sped the entire way home and made it there in record time. As soon as I parked and took off my helmet I could tell that Jasper wasn't there. I sighed; he must be at the big house. I put the helmet back on and rode out of there.

The Cullen's house was lit up and I could smell that Jared and Paul were there. I parked my bike and before I could take off my helmet Jasper was there smelling me. "Well hello to you to." I said with a chuckle. "What's going on?" If Jared and Paul were here then something big happened.

"Someone's been investigating the line. We don't know who though." He continued to sniff me. "You don't smell like it but you crossed the border." He seemed to be talking to himself so I hopped off my bike and started walking inside.

All the Cullen's other then Edward was there and Paul and Jared were standing there looking awkward. "Who smelled it?" That sounded really bad but it was true. We needed to know who smelt it so we can hear their account.

Jared stepped up. "I did. After the bonfire I went to run the lines and I smelled it. I saw the person but he had too much of a head start." He looked sorry so I just nodded. There were some races you just couldn't win.

"Did any of you go to check it out?" I asked the Cullen's. I needed to know if their scents would be there or not.

Carlisle answered. "Yes. Emmett and Jasper went to check it out. They say it's the same scent from Bella's visitor." I turned towards Paul and he nodded.

This didn't make sense. Why would a vampire want to mark the line? Then it hit me, to see whose territory is whose. "He was trying to see where our territories were." They all looked at me confused. "The line marks where our territories begin and end. He was trying to see where you couldn't go."

Carlisle nodded. It was the most probable cause. We had to go check out the line so we all ran there. When I smelled it I knew who it was immediately. I phased back and Jasper gave me his coat. "I've smelt this before. I was running one day to cool off and I somehow ended up outside Seattle. I smelled something that seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. It's this scent. I couldn't place it because there were a bunch of other scents that overlapped it. Whatever is happening in Seattle is coming towards us." I looked at Jasper. If his theory about an army was correct then they were coming towards us.

The Cullen's all looked horrified but Jared and Paul looked excited. They loved fighting so I phased back and told them to go to La Push. They had to tell everyone what was going on. I ran back to the house with the Cullen's. Edward and Bella were there so we filled them in on what was happening. Jasper also told them about his army theory, well I guess it's a fact now, and said that we needed to train. I couldn't think of anyone who would make an army against us though. Sure we all had enemies but I didn't know if they wanted to wipe us out.

We decided to go train. I called the guys and they were meeting us at a clearing near the boundary line. That way we were all comfortable. I was standing there with the Cullen's when the pack showed up. We had a lot of members me, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Jake, Brady and Collin.

"You've been holding out on us." Edward said. I could see Jake looking at Bella so I stepped in front of her and gestured towards Jasper. He was running this. I could only hope that it was enough.

**It took me forever to write this so this is the only chapter I have for you, sorry. Also school is starting soon so I won't be able to update as often. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just reread my last chapter. I so wish I had a jealous Jasper. He would be even hotter than usual, dreamy sigh. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

We were all gathered in the clearing. I was standing between Jake and Bella. Right now was not the time for us to be fighting. I turned to address the pack. "We need to work together. The Cullen's know how to fight newborns and we need that. The Cullen's are very badly outnumbered and they need our help. Either way we are all in this. Jasper has experience with newborns so he will teach us how to beat them. You all need to pay close attention to what he says tonight. Also I am staying in my human form. I understand that the rest of you don't trust them so you may stay in wolf form. It would be a sign of good faith to be human though. That is your choice. Understood?"

All of them looked at me and nodded. Paul turned around and walked into the forest. He came back a minute later in human form. I gave him a questioning look and he explained. "If you trust them then they must be different than the rest. You trust them with everything so I might as well give them a chance." We smiled at each other and turned towards Jasper.

Jasper stepped forward and I could tell he was nervous. I already knew his past and his family did too but talking about it so openly like this must be difficult for him. He looked around and I shot him an encouraging look. We all needed this even if I wanted Jasper to be comfortable. He walked over to a spot where he could look at all of us and then he started.

"Newborns aren't like regular vampires. They still have their blood in their system so they are stronger than us. Their strength wanes after about a year but for now they probably still have their strength. Not only that but since they feed off humans they will be stronger than us." He stopped and cleared his throat. This wasn't the Jasper I knew very well. This was the Jasper that fought in the wars. I loved all of Jasper but he normally didn't show this part of him. I could tell by his accent getting stronger. "Newborns don't fight like us. They rely on their strength and they go for the obvious kill. They aren't organized. The two most important things you need to know when fighting a newborn is to never let them get their arms around you and never go for the obvious kill. That's the only thing they'll be expecting."

He stopped then. "If Emmett would come forward I could demonstrate this. Emmett relies on his strength so he fights more like a newborn than the rest of us." Emmett stepped forward and they both got into a crouch. "Don't hold back." Jasper smirked.

"Not in my nature." Emmett smirked back. I knew they wouldn't hurt each other but I couldn't help but worry. I loved Jasper and I hated seeing him fight. Jasper could feel my worry and he winked at me. That just made me smile, he always could cheer me up.

Emmett charged at Jasper and he didn't move. Jasper just let him push him back. Then Emmett threw him across the ground. Jasper just rolled back to his feet and ducked when Emmett swung at him. Then while Emmett's back was turned Jasper grabbed his shoulder and forced him down to the ground. "Never lose focus." He said with his sexy accent.

After the fight was over Jasper turned to the rest of the Cullen's and told them to split up into groups and practice. Edward and Carlisle paired up and Bella immediately tensed. I grabbed her hand and smiled. "Edward can read minds. Other than Jasper he has the best odds in this thing."

I thought I was right to but then Edward thought he won and turned around. I could tell that wasn't a good thing. Jasper walked up and nodded before saying. "One more thing." Carlisle got up and dragged Edward down. "Never turn your back on your enemy."

Bella looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Simple mistake, it was kind of obvious. Besides we all know Carlisle wouldn't hurt Edward."

She sighed. "I know but that doesn't mean I don't worry. I don't want him fighting in this thing but I know he has to." I could tell she was serious. She wanted to make him sacrifice another thing for her own selfishness.

"Bella as much as I wish it wasn't true they have to fight. All you can do is hope and pray that we'll all come back." I would be watching Jasper's back during the fight. I would go down before I let him get hurt. I knew he would be doing the same thing but I just hope we will be close to each other so we can watch each other. I just wanted to make sure my family came back alive.

Jasper called a stop then. "I know that the vampires can take care of themselves but I want to make sure the werewolves can. Would any of you like to try?"

I looked at Paul and we nodded at each other. I handed Bella my ring then I stepped away from her and phased. She had never seen me phase before so she gasped and took a step back. I turned my head and winked at her. All of their voices flowed into me.

Everyone was pretty much thinking the same thing. _I don't think I can handle that._ I could tell that they wanted to fight but they might not be able to control themselves.

_I'll do it. I can rip them apart._ That was Jake. I knew I had to put an end to his hatred but I didn't know how.

_Everyone calm down._ I said loudly._ I understand that you are a little hesitant to test your limits. I'm not asking you to do that. Jake if you volunteer I will fight you myself._ He knew I was serious and his eyes widened. Sam was the best fighter and I beat him easy so he knew I could beat him. _Give me a moment to try something then I'll settle this._ I wanted to see if I could get visions in wolf form.

I closed my eyes and focused on my future. After a second I thought it wouldn't work but then scenes starting passing by my eyes. I saw what Jasper would do. I opened my eyes and the pack was staring at me in shock. _What was that?_ Paul asked.

_That was my vision. I told you I could do it. I can control myself I know it._ With that I turned to face Jasper and walked forward. _Edward._ I thought looking at him. _ Please tell everyone that I'll fight him but the rest of the pack will watch. They might not be able to control themselves._

Edward nodded. "Sam will do it. The rest of the pack will just watch." I could see Bella looking at me, worried. I went up to her and looked straight in her eyes. I knew I would be okay so I pressed my nose to her cheek. With that I walked back towards Jasper.

"Don't hold back Darlin. I'm the enemy, not your fiancée." He said that with a cocky smirk on his face. I let out the fiercest growl I could muster and I could see the Cullen's take a step back. The pack just smirked and some of them laughed. _You got this Sam._ Leah told me.

Jasper and I just stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move. I focused on the future and saw what he was going to do. After I saw it Jasper charged at me. I jumped over him and kicked him with my hind legs. Jasper went face down and rolled back up. He faced me and raised an eyebrow. I just gave him a sassy grin. I charged him this time and he knocked me down. My size was hurting me so I turned into my half form. All wolves had one. We looked pretty much human except fur covered our parts and we had tails. Also my face looked a little like a snout and our eyes and ears were like wolves. We also had claws on our hands and feet. We had the strength and speed we normally had nut we were more compact.

The Cullen's looked at me in shock. Our half form was something we usually kept secret but I needed it now. I could see Jasper looking me up and down. He was either checking me out or assessing my strengths. I smirked at him and snarled. "Don't hold back Darlin." I said mockingly. He smirked back and charged. Jasper tried to hit me but I ducked. I kept ducking, using my flexibility and visions to my advantage. He got his arms around me though and he leaned in to kiss me. I threw my arms up and jumped up into the trees. Jasper was looking around for me and I held in a giggle. While his back was turned I jumped down and wrapped my arms around him. I had my teeth and claws pointed towards him.

"What a terrifying little monster." Jasper said with a chuckle. I leaned around and kissed him. I couldn't be that close to him without kissing him. I pulled away and walked over to Bella. All of the Cullen's were staring at me.

"What? It's my half form. We all have one. It's actually really useful." I said with a nod. Carlisle still looked curious. "I'll explain later Carlisle. You can ask all the questions you want." He smiled and nodded.

Jasper said something then. "I think that's enough for now. Keep practicing on your own. Tomorrow we'll meet again. Is the same time alright for you?" Jasper asked us. I was nodding before he finished.

"Not all of us will be here." I said. "Some of us have to patrol. It would be stupid for us to leave the towns open while we train. The ones who patrol can see what we do through our thoughts." Jasper nodded then.

Jasper walked over to me then. "You ready to go home?" I nodded. He still had his accent and I smiled at it. "What?" He asked.

"Your accent usually isn't this deep." He raised an eyebrow. "I like it. It's kind of sexy."

He smirked at me. Then he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "When we get home I'll show you how sexy you are." He said lowly. I shivered and giggled. He picked me up and ran us home. After the fighting we needed to relax.

**I'm not sure if anyone else ever thought of the half forms and if so I didn't mean to steal it. I thought of this and I think it's my own idea. Also Jasper's story will be in the next chapter or the one after it. I just watched the training parts on YouTube and his accent is so sexy. Also I saw commercials for Vampires Suck and it looks so good. I'm going to see it this week. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guess what? It's my birthday Yay! I'm sorry but I'm excited. One more year and I can drive a car. I can't wait. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

After relaxing Jasper and I were just lying in bed. "Where's your ring?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh shoot. I handed it to Bella when I phased and I forgot to grab it. I'm sorry." I loved my ring and I hated having to take it off.

He shrugged. "I just noticed that you don't wear it all the time. You like it right? Cause if not I can get you a new one." He seemed a bit worried and I wanted to reassure him.

"No I love it. I just can't wear it when I phase. Even when I'm in my half form it would break. Even of it did fit I wouldn't wear it just so it didn't get dirty. I just totally forgot tonight. By the way, are you alright? I could see that you were uncomfortable."

He sighed. "Yeah I'm fine. I hate thinking about all the newborns I had to train. I knew that they might not come back and that one day I would have to kill them. I was the only one who knew that I would come back. That along with feeling their emotions hurt even more." I could see how much these words hurt him so I just cuddled up to him more and wrapped my arms around him. "I still think about Maria a lot. Now that I have you I realize I never loved her but I still feel guilty about saying it. All the things she did to make me believe her didn't mean anything and I feel like a fool for believing her."

I looked up. My head was resting on his chest so I could look up at his face. "You're not a fool you're a man. Women send off weird signs. Maria sent you obvious signals and fake emotions. You will never be a fool. A pretty girl can fool anyone." He smiled.

"It seems to me that women hold all the power. Even though men are supposed to be dominant you women always end up messing with us." He shook his head while I just laughed.

"Well the quicker you accept that the better off you'll be." I leaned up and kissed him then. It seemed that we were heading towards another relaxing session when the phone rang.

Jasper leaned over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He asked. The person on the other end said something. "Hold on she's right here." He handed the phone to me and mouthed Bella.

"Hello Bella. Is there a reason you're interrupting a hot make out session with my sexy fiancée?" I said. Jasper just chuckled and shook his head at my antics.

"First off eww, I really didn't need to know that. Second I have your ring. I wanted to talk to you also. Could you come to my house? Sometime soon?"

I sighed and looked at Jasper. "I'm sorry major Whitlock but my services are needed elsewhere." I turned back to the phone. "Give me a chance to get dressed and I'll be there within a half hour."

Bella sighed in relief. "Thanks Sam."

"Major Whitlock?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't get how you do that." I said as I got up.

"Do what?" He said before he rolled onto his stomach to watch me.

"Raise one eyebrow. My dad did it too and it always cracked me up. I couldn't ever do it, no matter how hard I tried." I confessed. "I can't whistle either and I can barely snap." Jasper started whistling and snapping just to mess with me. "Oh shut up."

He started laughing then. We were always laughing and joking and I loved it. I was looking around the room and spotted my shirt. When I picked it up I saw that it was ripped down the middle. I threw it at Jasper while I picked up his shirt. "I'm stealing your shirt. I really need to do laundry."

"You don't have to. Just keep wearing my shirts. You make them look good." Jasper said without moving.

I reached into a drawer to find some underwear. "I don't get why guys like seeing girls in their shirts. They don't show much of our figure." Jasper's shirt was long enough that I just threw a pair of black tights on underneath.

"You wearing my shirt means you're mine. You don't just wear anyone's shirt you were only my shirts. That makes me special." He said finally getting out of bed.

I grabbed my boots and put on some earrings. I looked in the mirror to see if I looked good. I had on a green long sleeved shirt of Jasper's and a pair of black tights. I also had on my black boots. I quickly rolled up the shirt sleeves so I could use my hands. I rolled them up until they reached my elbow, when I finished that Jasper was behind me in a pair of jeans kissing my neck. I moaned when he found a sensitive spot on my neck. "Jasper I have to go, stop." I really didn't want him to but I had to go.

"We can be done quickly." He whispered in my ear.

I sighed and pulled away. "I love you and we can finish this when I get back. That's a promise so you better be here." He nodded and I walked out of the house. Jasper knew how to make me weak kneed and I loved it. Either way he made some pretty interesting noises this morning I thought with a smirk.

"Really Sam?" Edward asked. "Is Jasper upstairs? I need to talk with him." He looked worried.

"Yeah he was upstairs when I walked out. If you need anyone to talk to I'm here." I wanted to help him.

"Thanks but I need some guy help with this one." I nodded and waved goodbye. I had to go talk to Bella.

I pulled up to her house and saw that Mr. Swan wasn't home yet. I hadn't talked to him much. When Bella was in her mini coma I talked to him whenever I was here and before that I talked to him whenever I hung out with Bella. I knew he was against us marrying so young but I wasn't sure how different he would treat me. I banged on the door and waited. I could be back at home having sex with a hot as hell Jasper and I'm here, talking to Bella who lets her selfishness ruin everything.

She opened the door and said. "Hey Sam, thank god you're here. I really need to talk to you." I walked in behind her and slammed the door. I really didn't want to be here but I had to. Damn my good friend instincts.

"So, what did you need? Help with studying for exams?" They were coming up in about a month and I was studying every free period I had.

"No." She said nervously. Her fingers started fidgeting and I could tell something was wrong. I leaned over and put my hand on hers. "I want to have sex with Edward." She blurted out. Her face turned the deepest red I've ever seen and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

It took a few minutes but I eventually calmed down. "I'm sorry but I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at you expression." I took a deep breath. "But really I get it."

"So what should I do? He doesn't want to." She looked so frustrated.

"Give me back my ring then I'll help you." We got up and walked up to her room. I finally got my ring back. "First things first." I said. I knew this would be a long discussion so I opened the window so I could smoke. I sat on the window sill and lit up. "You want a drag?" I offered.

"No thanks. I don't get how you smoke those things." I just shrugged. "Now, what should I do?"

I blew the smoke out the window. Her father would freak if he smelled smoke. "First off, stop pushing him. If he doesn't want to have sex then you can't force him. Second maybe you should sit down and have a rational discussion with him. Let him know that you want this and you're ready for it. Also do it the responsible way, don't wear sexy outfits or throw yourself at him. Just sit down and talk." I stopped to take a couple puffs of my cigarette. This was way more awkward then I thought it would be. "Also, you have to remember that Edward was born at a time when it was inappropriate to kiss a girl until they're engaged."

"Is that all? If he says no then I just sit there and deal with it?" I sighed.

"Bella you can't make people do things. This doesn't just include you. It takes two to tango. Also if he says no to sex right away it's understandable. You two have only kissed before. Ask him if you can work your way up to that. Start by maybe adding a little tongue or getting closer then maybe a little touching. It's a bit odd to do it all in one night." I really don't want to be here right now.

"Isn't that what you and Jasper did?" That question made me go red.

"No." She gave me a questioning look. "We got really close before and we touched each other's upper halves. Besides we were already engaged when we did it." I thought those were good reasons. We loved each other and we were going to be together forever. "Oh, and by the way if you get really frustrated it might be a good idea to invest in a really good vibrator."

Bella opened her mouth to say something but then we heard a car pull up. "I think my dad's home." Bella said with a laugh. I had to join in. I quickly put out my cigarette and put it in my bag. "How will you block the smell?" Bella asked quickly. I knew she was worried that her dad would smell it.

I just laughed and pulled out a couple bottles. I put on a fresh layer of perfume and a couple squirts of breath spray. "That should do it. No one ever smells it, other than vampires of course." I said with a sneaky smile. It always worked and it always would. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

We walked down and Mr. Swan saw me. "Oh, Sam I didn't know you would be stopping by." He said in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm really stressing out with everything so I asked Bella if I could come over and have her help me." That was the truth. With the wedding, the house, and exams coming closer I really needed help.

"Oh yeah, with what?" He asked. He didn't ask them to be nosy he was genuinely curious.

"I was stuck between two bridesmaid dresses and Jasper is absolutely no help in this. I love him but he has no sense of fashion." I said rolling my eyes.

"I heard that you were engaged. Do you want to stay for dinner? I got pizza." He said with a smile. When I was helping Bella he and I would always eat pizza and watch a baseball game.

"That would be great." It was true. Jasper was going hunting with Emmett tonight so I would be alone either way. Mr. Swan went to cut it when I pulled out my phone. _Having dinner with Bella. Sorry but our fun will have to wait. I'll make it up to you I promise. ;)_ I texted him, I felt bad for ditching him but I wanted to spend more time here. I really did need her help.

"How did you make that up so quickly?" Bella asked. She never got how I could lie so quickly and well.

"It wasn't a lie. Don't worry I'll help you when you plan your wedding with Edward." I said with a smirk. Bella just groaned while I pulled her into the kitchen for dinner.

A little while later Bella was going to sleep. We ate and then watched a movie with her father. I was putting on my coat to leave when Mr. Swan stopped me. "Sam, can I talk to you for a moment?" He looked nervous but determined.

"Sure what's up?" I hoped he didn't want to know about Bella.

"Your wedding. I know when the Cullen's left you both were sad but I need to know you will be alright. I know you think you love him but I just want to make sure you're completely sure. I've done this before and it only ended up hurting me. I just want you to be alright. You are Bella's best friend and we have talked a lot. I consider you family and I don't want to see you hurt." He really was worried. I could see that.

"I love him. I know you don't think I know what love is but it's true. When I'm with him I feel perfect, like everything is right in the world. Like no matter what happens as long as I have him I'll be alright. He is everything I have ever wanted. I know you think we're too young but what's the point in waiting? I love him and he loves me. That's never going to change. We just want to make it official that no one can tear us apart." Those were the truest words I had ever spoken.

Mr. Swan looked at me wide eyed. "I can see you really do feel that way but I will tell you the same thing I told Bella. If he hurts you I will bring out my shotgun." I laughed. That was the Mr. Swan I knew, the one I considered family.

**Longest chapter I've ever written. Jasper's story is in the next chapter I swear. It might not be exactly like it was in the book or movie but I think it will be ok. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I didn't feel like writing out Jasper's story so I'm not going to. Sorry if you wanted it but I kind of want to finish this trilogy. Sam already knows the story so I figured she might not want to hear it again. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

We kept training every night for the next couple of nights. I was patrolling when I had a vision. _I could see four days passing by in fast forward then an army of vampires marching into a clearing. We were all standing on the other side. The most disturbing thing of all was that the army had Bella's shirt and my sweat shirt._

As soon as I snapped out of it I knew I had to go and tell everyone. I ran back to the clearing as quickly as possible and I phased back. As I was getting dressed I heard Jasper talking.

"I left Maria's army with Peter and Charlotte. I traveled with them for a while but I eventually went on my own. I was in Philadelphia when I met Carlisle. I was hunting and Edward heard my thoughts so he got Carlisle to talk to me. Soon enough we ended up here and I met the little wolf who is eavesdropping behind us." I walked up to Jasper and stood next to him. I knew he hated talking about his past and it took a lot of guts for him to tell Bella. He started talking just to me then. "Meeting you was my redemption. You showed me that I never really loved Maria and I stopped feeling so guilty. I waited over a hundred and fifty years until I finally met you but it was worth it."

I smiled at him. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's alright Ma'am." He said with his cute southern accent. I just had to pull him down to my level and kiss him with all my might.

After we broke away I remembered my vision so I grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him over to Carlisle. "The army will be here in four days." I told him.

"What?" He said looking shocked. I could hear everyone around me walk towards us.

"I had a vision that they would be here in four days, Thursday." Everyone started talking but I cleared my throat. "There's more. They were carrying Bella's shirt and my sweat shirt. They're coming after us." Everyone started talking then and it was a jumbled mess. I knew we had to do something but I wasn't sure what we could do. Then I got another vision.

_I could see Bella in a tent on top of the mountain. The only way to get to it would be through the clearing. We were close enough so we could smell or hear if anyone got up there. We could also have Seth up there since he's so young._

I came to and Edward was staring at me. "That's perfect." He quickly told everyone what we were thinking. Jasper was silent next to me. I knew he was thinking about strategies but I really wanted to know what he thought.

"What if we lay false trails?" He finally said. None of us knew what he was talking about. "If Bella and Danielle come down a day earlier we can spread their scents all over the clearing. If the newborns are really focusing on their scents then it will drive them crazy. It will throw them off track and make our jobs easier." It was a logical strategy but I saw a snag.

"How will we get Bella up into the mountains? If they smell one of your scents they will follow it and if they smell Bella or me they will follow it. I don't see what we can do." That was when it hit me. "Wait, The packs scent disgusts you right?" They all nodded. "What if we masked Bella's scent?" If we could envelope her scent with one of the guys it would be impossible to find her.

Edward looked a bit against it but I saw a vision of how we would do it. "That will be perfect." Jasper muttered.

"Clever." Edward said.

"It will work, don't worry." Jake and Bella were just looking between the three of us.

"How do you stand that?" Jake said under his breath. Bella just smiled and looked at me curiously.

"We can mask your scent with one of the packs." I could see that Jake was eager to do it so I called Paul over. He won't try anything. He'll just do his job and it will get her away from Jake. I thought to Edward. He smiled at me and nodded. "Paul can you carry Bella in a loop away from the clearing then back towards us?" He nodded and looked at Bella. He wasn't sure how to do this. "Bridal style." I said, trying not to laugh. They looked like awkward kids going on their first date.

He did what I asked and carried Bella away. We stuck our noses into the trail and I couldn't smell her until I got to the very middle. It was very light as well, which was good. Jasper and Edward crinkled their noses. They thought we smelled disgusting so I just smirked at them. "You do realize that if I hadn't met Jasper before I first phased then I would smell just like that?"

They both immediately stuttered apologies and it was hilarious. I just smiled and shook my head. Paul and Bella came back so I gave them a thumbs-up to say it worked. After discussing and making plans Jasper picked me up and ran me home.

He was silent while he carried me upstairs. He had us under the covers and was holding me before I could blink. I could tell something was worrying him but I didn't want to bother him. He would tell me when he was ready. I was tapping my fingers on his chest relishing the icy coolness. "I don't want you to fight." I heard him whisper.

"What?" I asked, just as quietly. I felt that if I talked any louder than this would become bigger than I wanted it to be.

He sighed. "I know you won't sit out but I don't want you to fight. If they have your scent then the newborns will come after you immediately. I would never be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to you."

I could tell he was worried so I just snuggled closer to him. "Jasper I love you but I will fight. I know you're worried about me but you have to trust me. You've seen me fight and I have my visions to help me. That's more than the rest of the pack." I sighed and confessed my fears. "I hate thinking about you fighting. I know you can take care of yourself but I just don't want you to get hurt. I hate thinking about you anywhere close to any type of pain." He had to deal with the emotions and the actual fighting.

Jasper pulled away slightly so we could look into each other's eyes. "I'll make you a deal Darlin. I'll watch out for you and you'll watch out for me. If either of us can get hurt then we could nurse each other's wounds. Deal?" He held out his hand and I shook it. We would take care of each other.

"Well come on then." He said pulling me up. I just gave him a look. I would follow him anywhere but I wanted to know where we were going. "If you're going to be in that clearing I want to make sure you know every move you can." I smirked at him and we went outside.

**Time Jump- A few hours later**

I slammed him into the ground once again. I was exhausted but we just kept going. I wanted to know all this but I had to work hard. Jasper got up and we were both panting. Fighting took a lot out of you. I had gotten all the moves I could with my wolf form so we were working with my half form.

He charged me once again and I got fed up. I let myself fight completely with my instincts. I didn't over analyze things like usual. I just let my mind work move to move. I thought of something and I did it. I left room for improvisation and I used all my assets. Jasper might have been bigger than me but I used my lighter form and flexibility to beat him.

While he was swinging his arms I went down into a split and hit his legs. He wasn't prepared for it so he went down like a sack of potatoes. I quickly sprung up and got on top of him. I was straddling him with my fangs less then am inch away from his neck. I had his arms pinned with my claws.

I looked at him and I kissed him with as hard as I could. I was so close to him and in this position I could feel him completely. I let my form slip until I was human again. Jasper looked down at my naked body and smirked. He quickly flipped us around so he was pinning my arms and my legs were wrapped around his waist. He leaned down to kiss me and I realized that practice was over for the day.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have three pretty good ideas for chronicles of Narnia stories. I really want to write them so I'm trying to finish this one up. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've had writers block and I could only write my Narnia story. I haven't posted it yet but I will once I finish this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

It was Wednesday night. We had been practicing every night since I had my vision but tonight we were going to relax. No patrols and no practice. The Cullen's had gone hunting and the pack was having a bonfire. The elders were going to give us their blessing and we were going to eat all the food we could. All of the significant others were invited so the couples could spend time together. I knew Jake wanted to invite Bella but I said no. This was for wolves and their imprints.

We had lit a huge fire on the beach and it was the most violent color I had ever seen. The elders had added some sort of special powder that made it like that. Unlike the last bonfire this one was quiet. We knew that the next time we were all together some of us might not be alive. A fight like this was unpredictable. I kept looking in the future but I couldn't get any clear visions. That just made me more nervous. Jasper was going to come later but I wasn't sure when. The elders were going to let him come and spend time with me. He was my imprint so he got the same rights as the rest of them.

Right now we were all eating and everyone was whispering to each other. I felt lonely since Jasper wasn't here but I didn't say anything. I felt someone grab my hand. It was Angela. "You're my best friend." She said. "I wanted to let you know that and that I love you like a sister."

Leah spoke up next. "You are my sister and I love you. We both do." I couldn't say a word. I just started tearing up and hugged them. When they pulled away they started cuddling. I felt alone and scared.

I was wallowing in those feelings when Jasper appeared. He walked up behind me and held me. Jasper pulled me into his lap and kissed my neck. I was getting more and more frustrated. We should be celebrating the time we have. "Alright." I said standing up. "We are not going to just sit here. Tomorrow we might not come back and I don't want my last memory of you guys to be sitting here afraid."

Everyone just stared at me so I sat down again. "She's right." Billy said. "When our tribe goes to fight we celebrate beforehand. We celebrate the things we have. The things we're fighting for." He smiled. "I know celebrating is different now but we can still party. Now, who has an IPod or stereo?"

We all smiled. It was weird to have Billy say stuff like that. He was normally quiet but he talked a lot tonight. Leah stood up and ran back to her house. When she came back she had a bunch of cd's and I pulled my IPod out of my bag. We turned up some dance music and the guys started laughing while Leah and I attempted to dance.

Soon enough we were all smiling and laughing. We just wanted to have fun and it was exciting. Jasper was talking to Paul and it was nice to see my fiancée and my best friend getting along. I walked up to them and smiled. "What are you guys talking about?" I was genuinely interested.

They just smiled. "Stuff." Paul said with a sneaky smile. I knew he was just trying to annoy me so I stuck my tongue out at him. I then looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head. "Do you want to dance?" He was trying to distract me but I let it go. If it was important they would tell me. A slow song came on and we all started slow dancing. I never could dance very well so Jasper lifted me up onto his feet. We were closer this way and we didn't step on each other's feet. The song ended sooner than I would have liked but it was nice.

"So?" Embry said with a smirk. "Jake is still mooning over Bella." We all burst out laughing. We all liked to make fun of him for that.

Jake smirked and shocked us all. "I'm just excited that I'll imprint soon." We all turned to him and stared. Either he imprinted or he knows he will imprint.

"Who is she? Or he?" I said. They all turned to look at me. "What? Angela and Leah are lesbians so it's alright if he's gay." They all shook their head at me.

Jake got a dreamy look on his face. "Her name is Melanie Phifer. She's absolutely perfect." He sighed and it was nice to see him so happy.

"Wait, the new girl?" Jared asked. Jake just nodded. "She just moved here from Florida. She's pretty cute but how did you even meet her?"

Jake blushed and ducked his head. "I bumped into her, literally." He chuckled. "I was walking and she was looking at her schedule. She just walked right into me. She fell and I went to help her up. I looked at her and everything changed. It felt like everything changed." He sighed again and we were all smiling at him. Jasper squeezed my hand and we smiled at each other.

"Is it really like that?" Jasper asked.

"Imprinting?" He nodded. "When you imprint it's like your universe shifts. It's like the earth revolving around the sun but you revolve around him or her. Gravity doesn't hold you to the earth, that person does." It was a bit scary to think about but it's true.

"What about Quil and Claire?" He looked confused. He was actually making an effort to try and understand what I am.

Their situation was a bit more complicated. "He loves her. He won't try anything until she's old enough but he'll always be there. He'll be her protector, her best friend, her shoulder to cry on and anything else she'll need. When she's old enough she'll start loving him back but until then." I shrugged.

"How do you know she'll love him back? She might fall in love with someone else." I shook my head before he finished his question.

"She will. It's hard to fight that level of affection. He'll be her entire world and she will grow to rely on him. It will turn into love." Jasper looked like he would protest. "I imprinted on you, when I saw you in Volterra. I think that's what kept us together. Vampires and werewolves are not supposed to get along but we love each other. We're going against our nature." I smiled.

Jasper hugged me and we just stood there. The bonfire was pretty much over when Billy called our attention. We sat in a circle, me next to the elders. As the alpha I was technically on the council. We all had something to say and I was first.

I stood up. "This is not a pack. This is a family. We all stand by each other and we all love each other. Tomorrow we will fight to protect our family. We have prepared the best we can and I know we can win. We must because that is what we do. We fight when we need to and we win because we stand for all the people here, whether they know it or not." I sat down after that. I couldn't really say anything else or I would start crying.

Next it was Mrs. Clearwater's turn. "I have watched you all grow up and I am extremely proud of you. I know I speak for all of your parents when I say that you are all extraordinary people. I know you can do this." She sat down and we all smiled at her. She hadn't been on the council long but she was still a mother figure to all of us.

It was old Quil's turn. He didn't talk much so this speech was interesting. He surveyed us and stood there silent. "You will do it. Not because you want to but because you must. A true warrior is a person who fights to protect themselves and their family. They don't go looking for a fight but they never back down. Tomorrow will be a test for all of you but I know you will pass it." He sat down then. I loved hearing him talk because his voice was raspy and it was nice to hear.

Billy's turn was up and I knew he had a whole speech planned. "I remember watching my grandfather get ready for a battle. They would wear their war paint with honor and pride but with hesitancy. They knew that fighting would take lives but they did not relish in it. They would do what they could peacefully but sometimes you have to fight." He sighed and gazed around the circle, taking in all of our faces. "You are all so young but you are wise beyond your years. What you all possess is not a gift, it is a right and a burden. If someone told me you would be the pack then I would have laughed in their face. I now know that you can handle it with a grace that I cannot imagine in anyone else. You all deserve your talent and you have proved that over and over again."

Billy could open his mouth for one minute and everyone could have a complete mood swing. It was an absolutely amazing thing. "Now step up and get your paint." We all stood in a line, the youngest first with me in the back. We walked forward and Billy talked about us and gave us different designs. The paint was special. It wouldn't wash off until we phased so we could wear it tomorrow.

Soon enough it was my turn. Billy smiled when I kneeled in front of him. I closed my eyes so he could paint. "Samantha. You are the alpha since you beat Sam. You have led this pack through many changes and you have started new traditions. You have made your ancestors proud with your strong soul and heart. No one has ever done so much for this pack as you have. The stars of our ancestors are looking down on you and smiling." He had finished painting and I stood up. The paint felt heavy on my face but I was proud to wear it.

The bonfire had ended so Jasper and I went home. I looked in the mirror first thing. I had a blue star that spanned the upper left half of my face. I also had fangs painted on my mouth and my right star had the alpha sign on it. The rest was painted a dark gold but it was very gorgeous.

Now we just had to wait for tomorrow.

**I haven't updated in so long so I'm sorry. I have an idea in my head but I can't seem to focus on this. I swear, I'll finish it soon. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I haven't written in a while so sorry but here is the big part. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

I slept soundly that night and I got to sleep in. School had been canceled due to some sort of gas leak. We had a four day weekend. Emmett and Jasper had gone and cut a pipe in our school. The pack just got signed out.

Jasper held me the first couple hours. We just lay in bed holding each other. We both knew the other might not be coming back so we wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Soon enough though we had to get up and face reality. I just put on a pair of old jeans and an old t shirt. I wasn't trying to impress anyone I was just wearing something comfortable that I could destroy.

We ran to the clearing and Bella and Edward were waiting for us. Bella and I went one direction while the guys kept their distance. "Jake imprinted." I said suddenly. Bella looked at me in shock. "He told us last night. I wanted to let you know."

She looked disappointed. "He wouldn't have waited around forever. He deserves to be happy too."

"I didn't expect him to wait around." I gave her a look. "Okay I thought he might like me for longer but he's moved on."

"You knew your feelings wouldn't change anything. You still chose Edward either way. He would have moved on eventually." She didn't want to hear it but she had to.

"I knew that. I didn't want to choose." She looked angry. "How is it that you can have everything but I can't?"

I sighed. "I don't want everything. I know that if I have to choose I'll choose Jasper and leave the pack. Eventually I have to and I'm prepared for that." I looked down. "I'll be leaving my family but Billy said that whenever we're around here Jasper and I will be welcome to cross the line and visit. I can even help train the newbie's." I had to reveal the last part of my plan. "They don't know it but I'm training Paul to become the alpha. I'm going to separate myself from the pack so they can live their lives without me. They don't need any ties to vampires and the Cullen's don't need any ties to werewolves. I'll just phase the bare minimum so I can stay like this."

"Wow. I never thought you would do that." We were silent for a bit longer. "How do you give things up like that?"

"I know what I can live without Bella I know that I'll have to choose eventually so I chose now. Whatever happens I have my choice made. I'm just worried about how they'll all take it." I looked at her and smirked. "By the way, how did it go with Edward?"

She blushed so I guessed it went well. "We sat down and talked about it. He said that we could work on getting closer. God last night he touched my chest and it felt absolutely amazing." She sighed then. "The sex itself will wait for our wedding night."

My head spun so fast that I got whiplash. "You finally said yes?" She nodded and I literally squealed. My best friend was getting married. "Congrats. When's the wedding and can I help plan it?"

She laughed. "My maid of honor better help me plan my wedding." I smiled so hugely and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Thanks." I released her. "I decided that I didn't want a maid of honor because I couldn't decide between you, Angela, Rosalie or Leah. Then Jasper decided he wanted Angela on his side." I chuckled to myself at that thought. "So it will be you and Edward then Rosalie and Emmett then Leah and Angela."

She smiled. "It sounds great." She shook her head. "I can't believe we're getting married." We both squealed and giggled. We were hugging and falling down. This is what friendship is, being there for the good things and the bad.

After we laid the trails Seth carried Bella up to the campsite. It was going to be cold so they were going to share a sleeping bag. Edward wasn't happy but Seth reassured him quickly.

"Sam." He said quietly while Edward was arguing. "I'm not sure if that is a good idea. Edward's mad and you can see that Bella's not completely happy. I don't want to mess them up." Edward heard his words and he nodded when I looked at him.

"Good job Seth. You just calmed everyone down." He smiled and looked down. He was still a kid but he was growing up fast.

After that was taken care of we all waited for the newborns to arrive. We had brought some food so we were sitting down and eating quietly. I was keeping my visions open at all times and I could sense it would be soon.

We all phased and sat down. The Cullen's couldn't stop moving except for Jasper. He was leaning on a rock with his eyes closed. I walked over to him and plopped my head down onto his lap. "Mutt." He said with a smile. I let out a growl. He always knew when it was me.

We just sat there enjoying each other's company when I got the vision. The newborns would be here in two minutes. Edward heard my thoughts and announced it. "They're close."

Jasper immediately stood up. "Remember we have to make them think it's just the seven of us. They'll get cocky and the wolves will confuse them."

"They've found the trails." Edward said.

_Ok guys, you know the plan. Be careful and watch each other's back. We came here with twelve people and we're leaving with twelve. Got it?_ They all nodded and we hid behind the boulders. It was time to end this.

**Again sorry. I'll have the fight scene up sometime tonight. I swear.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry but I'm not that good at writing battle scenes. I'm trying the best I can but it's not that good. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

As we hid behind the rocks I couldn't help but feel my body start to hum as visions and instincts ran through me. There would be twenty of them, ten for the Cullen's and ten for us. _Stay in wolf form as much as possible. Our half forms might be quicker but our full forms are more protected._ Normally the guys would make some smart comment but right now they were all thinking of their loved ones. We all knew what might happen today but we wanted our last thoughts to be of our loved ones.

I peeked around the rocks and saw Jasper. He must have felt my stare so he turned and smiled at me. I gave him the best smile I could and pushed all the love and affection I could towards him. He pushed a wave of love back at me. I turned back to my pack and said _Good luck guys._ Mushy stuff would just make us cry.

Then it started.

The newborns ran out of the trees and towards the Cullen's who were running to meet them. We remained behind the rocks until the newborns came. The Cullen's couldn't hold all of them off so we were stopping the ones that got by. I went first by taking a running jump off the rocks. I opened my mouth and bit off the first one's head.

The newborns were everywhere and it took two of us to rip one apart. We all separated into teams and Paul and I were tearing one apart. I saw one going after Rose so I quickly pounced and killed him. None of these bastards were going to hurt my family. Esme dived over me and got a newborn at my back. I gave her a wolfish grin and moved onto the next one.

The newborns just kept coming and coming. One got its arms around me and broke my leg. Jasper came and tore him off before he could crush my ribs. I changed into my half form and helped Jasper kill him. I was faster this way so I ran all over the field. No newborns could get through or else we would all be in trouble.

Everyone was fighting and the newborns were going down. I counted fifteen bodies on the ground and I knew there were twenty. I phased back into wolf form and told everyone. _There should be five more._ Edward told the others this. We were all looking around when I got a vision. It was all jumbled and blurred but I saw something attack me and us fighting. I couldn't tell who won. I started to tell the guys when it happened.

The vampire was huge and bald. He was nasty looking and he bit me straight away. I threw him off the best I could but he took a chunk of my neck with him. We were back on our feet quickly and charged at each other. Before the guys could come help me the other four attacked, these were stronger than the rest and everyone was distracted. I pounced and dragged my claws down his back.

He growled and grabbed my leg and threw me into a tree. Before I could get up he grabbed me and drank again. He was trying to drain me dry. I was light headed before I could knock him off. I had to end this or he would drain me dry his next chance.

As he flung himself I became human and slid under him. I phased back and pounced on his back. I bit his head off and threw it in the fire. I ripped him apart and destroyed him. I turned around and saw that the others were finishing off their opponents.

I had another vision. The Volturi were coming. Edward said something to Carlisle and he ran away. He was going to go get Bella. If they didn't see her then they would go to her house and check on her. I looked at the pack and said. _Get out of here. They don't need to know how many of us there are. Paul you're in charge._ They didn't like it but they had no choice but to obey.

There were body parts littering the ground so I went to throw them in the fire. They gave off a disgusting smell because they were dead.

"Sam." I looked at Carlisle. "It might be better if you are human when they show up." I nodded and phased back. Jasper immediately offered me his sweatshirt. It reached just before my knees so it worked.

I reached out and put my arms around him. We had just fought for our lives so I didn't want to let him go. Jasper didn't say a word, he just held me. Edward showed up with Bella and she went around and hugged us all. We were hugging when the Volturi showed up.

It was Jane, Felix, and Alec. They talked with Carlisle for a moment but I wasn't paying attention. The places where the last newborn bit me still burned. Normally they went away by now. I was thinking this when the pain heightened and my vision went black.

**I'm horrible at fight scenes so sorry. Can anyone guess what's happening to Sam? If you guess it and why it's happening you can get a shout out. I also wanted to shout out to YamaBerry who read the first two of these stories for school and got an A, congratulations.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nobody guessed. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19**

I couldn't open my eyes. There was just a huge dark void in front of me. I couldn't move. My limbs felt like lead. Worst of all, I could feel a burning pain ripping through me. I hadn't felt like this since I first phased.

"Sam, Darlin, you have to come back to me. Please don't leave me." It was Jasper I knew it. Now that I focused I could hear a lot of voices, but I still didn't know where I was.

As I thought that the worst pain of all ripped through me. I arched my back and screamed for all I was worth. This is hell. It has to be because I'm being burned alive.

Then, all of a sudden it stopped. Along with my heart.

It took a little while until I could move again and when I opened my eyes I was alone. No one was there. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I looked around and I saw that I was in Jasper's room. Everything had so much more detail and clarity.

I could smell the Cullen's without even trying. Even in wolf form my senses aren't this sharp. I am so confused. I started to walk down stairs. I wasn't sure if I wanted answers or not so I walked as slow as possible.

That was when I saw myself in the mirror.

I had red eyes. My skin was even paler then before. I understood what happened. I was a vampire.

Then I screamed.

Jasper came sprinting up the stairs. "What? What's wrong?" His eyes widened when he saw me awake. I threw myself at him and buried my head in his chest. It was silent until I asked a question I dreaded.

"What am I?"

Jasper pulled back to look me in the face. "You're a vampire, but you're not like the rest of us. Your skin is softer than ours and your temperature is human. I don't know how but you are." Jasper didn't know what else to say. Nothing like this had ever happened before and I knew nothing about this.

We sat there in silence for some time. It was nice to just sit there and hold each other. Jasper was still cold but he wasn't as cold as he used to be. Finally we heard a knock on the door. "Sam?" It was Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle." I said softly. I noticed that my voice was different, more musical like the rest of the Cullen's. "The family is downstairs waiting for you." I must have looked nervous because Carlisle smiled reassuringly and said. "Just come down when you're ready."

After Carlisle left Jasper asked me. "Why are you scared?"

I sighed. "I don't know if I'm still a wolf. Even if I'm not I can't be a real vampire. I'm a freak everywhere aren't I?" I laughed a little at the end.

Jasper just pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "Yes you are different but I don't care and neither does the rest of the family. You're part of this family now and this family sticks together."

I smiled and pulled away. "Then we better go talk to them." I stood up and pulled Jasper with me. We held hands as we walked downstairs together. Everyone was sitting on the couches with their mates.

They all stared at me when we arrived so I smiled nervously and waved. "Hi." They all laughed at my shy tone.

Carlisle gestured to the remaining chair. "Please sit." Jasper sat down and pulled me into his lap. "I have been thinking about how you could have become a vampire and I talked to Paul. The best theory I can come up with is that you are only invulnerable to venom when you're in wolf form so when you phased back when you were fighting the last newborn you got bit. The venom changed you."

I sat there in shock. Something that simple changed my entire being. "But what about my skin and my temperature?**"**

Carlisle smiled. "If you started out with a normal temperature you would be as cold as us but since you had a temperature of 108 degrees you have a human temperature now. As for your skin I can only think that it's so you can still phase."

"I can still phase?" Carlisle nodded and said. "I think so."

I got up and went outside. I closed my eyes and focused on that familiar feeling of changing forms. Instead of feeling like I exploded out of my skin the phase was smoother and quicker.

I opened my eyes and heard everyone's inner voice. They all started saying how glad they were that I was finally awake. _Hey guys I'll explain everything later._ They weren't happy but they had to listen to me.

Jasper walked out the door and smiled at me. I tackled him and started licking his face. Being able to phase was so exhilarating. I could live with Jasper forever while still being able to do what I love, being a wolf.

Rosalie came out with clothes and smiled at us. I phased back and walked over to her. "Hey." I said with a bright smile.

"Hey." She said back. We both just started laughing. I'm not sure what we were laughing at but it was hilarious. As soon as we were done I quickly got dressed.

I could hear a car pull up and smelled something absolutely delicious. I wanted to find out what it was so I ran out front. Before I could see what the scent was Emmett and Jasper were holding me back. I froze and looked at them. "What is that smell?"

They both looked at me confused and Emmett backed off a little. I took a deep breath through my nose. It smelled good but I wasn't sure what the big deal was. "You're not thirsty at all?" Jasper asked me.

"No." I was so confused.

"As a newborn you should be mad with thirst." Jasper looked as confused as I was.

I looked around and smiled. "Well could you let me go?" Jasper just laughed and complied. I continued to walk around the corner where I saw Bella. "Bella." I yelled happily. I ran over to her and picked her up and spun her around.

We were both smiling and laughing like idiots. "Sam. You're awake." She said. When she saw my eyes she gasped and pulled away. "Edward was right. How come you're not attacking me?"

I didn't have an answer but Carlisle did. "I have a theory about that. Your wolf instincts are warring with your vampire instincts making you immune to human blood." That meant I wouldn't have to worry about control then.

I smiled brightly and turned to Jasper. He looked happy for me but I could tell he was jealous. Everyone walked inside and Jasper and I were alone.

Jasper started to say something but I cut him off. "I'm sorry. I love you but I didn't plan this."

He started to laugh. "You're apologizing for being immune to human blood?" I nodded. "You are so weird." We both cracked up laughing.

After we calmed down Jasper took my hand. "Do you want to see if you're immune to all blood or just human blood?" I nodded and we ran off into the woods.

We saw a herd of deer and Jasper started explaining what to do but I wasn't listening. There blood smelled so good that I just pounced. Before I knew it I had drained three deer's.

Jasper was standing there staring at me with dark eyes. I offered him a small smile. "That was really sexy." He breathed. I grinned. We wouldn't be home for a little while.

**Last night I met a boy named Nico and he looks exactly like I think Nico Di Angelo from Percy Jackson and the Olympians would look like. I even think he's Italian. Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Someone reviewed saying they loved Super Sam and I have to say I agree with them! Sam won't be perfect though, she's still a bad ass that misses smoking. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

By the time Jasper and I ran home we were both full and I was covered in dirt and blood. We walked up to the house and before I could walk in Esme spoke up. "No." I looked at her questioningly. "There is no way you are tracking dirt and blood through my house. The carpet is white."

She looked so serious that I had to smile and laugh. "Okay." I turned to Jasper. "Can you maybe get me some new clothes?" I needed to change and shower but I couldn't do that outside.

Jasper smirked and picked me up. I smiled and shook my head. "You couldn't just do what I asked?"

He laughed. "No. Besides this way I can hold you close." We smiled at each other. Jasper could be so sweet.

Emmett and Rosalie were walking down the stairs when we were walking up. Emmett smiled and had to tease me. "Did you drink any of the blood or did you just spill it on yourself?" Rosalie and Jasper laughed at that.

"Hey it was my first hunt." I said with a cheeky smile.

Emmett was about to tease me back when Rosalie spoke up. "You had even more blood on you after your first hunt. You even had chunks of meat and guts on you." Jasper and I busted up laughing at that. Emmett looked like he was about to blush.

Then he smiled an evil smile and I turned to Jasper. "Run."

We ran up the stairs with Emmett shouting curses after us. He only stopped when Esme yelled at him. "Emmett McCarty Cullen. You know that language is not allowed in this house." Everyone, including Rosalie, started laughing at Emmett after that.

Bella was sitting in Jasper's room with Edward when we got there. "What happened to you?" She asked me with wide eyes.

I smiled sheepishly. "It was my first hunt." I said defensively. I looked at Bella and I could tell she wanted to talk. "Hey guys could you give us a minute? I want to shower and talk with Bella but we can't do that with you two here." Jasper smiled and kissed my forehead before setting me down in the bathroom and leaving. Edward followed shortly behind him.

I turned to Bella and looked at her expectantly. She didn't seem to know what to say so I turned around and stripped down. I really needed to burn these clothes but I wrapped them in a towel and stuffed them in a plastic bag. After that I jumped in the shower and turned it up high. It felt good to be able to take warm showers again.

Bella walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the toilet and took a deep breath. "You're immune to human blood." She said it as a statement, not a question. "Could you change me?" That made me freeze. "I mean you would have no risk of losing control so you would be safest."

I turned off the shower and stepped out. "You're an idiot." I said shaking my head. I continued to talk as I dried myself off and got dressed. "You have your entire life planned out and yet you still want more? This way makes everyone happy but you're too selfish to see that. The only reason I got turned at all is because I didn't know I could be changed." I sighed and shook my head. "Don't you know how happy you'll make your parents by marrying Edward and pretending to go to college? There are more people to think about then just you."

Bella was quiet for a moment. "You're right." She said quietly. "I never thought about it like that." She looked up at me and smiled sadly. "No one has ever said it quiet like that. Before I knew what was happening Bella hugged me tightly and ran out of the room. I shook my head, silly girl.

After I dried my hair I saw my figure in the mirror. I only saw a glimpse of myself earlier but now I saw everything. My hair used to be curly to the point of being frizzy but now it fell in perfect ringlets. It was a mix between curly and wavy that I think is very attractive. My skin used to have a few blemishes but now it was perfectly smooth. I was always skinny with a little muscle but I look like a model now. My legs were long and skinny as were my arms. My waist was thin and I looked delicate. My chest had filled out a little and my butt had become tighter. The change was unbelievable.

Jasper walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We looked like we matched now. I looked up and noticed that my eyes were less red. "How long until my eyes are like yours?"

"A couple weeks probably, it depends how often you hunt." Jasper was messing with my hair when he said. "Paul, Leah, and Jake are outside. I think Bella's out there talking to Jake." Jasper smiled. "She said yes to Edward's proposal." I smiled at that. They deserved to be happy together.

I unwound Jasper's arms and walked downstairs. I had to face the pack eventually. As I walked outside I could hear them all gasp. "We should take this to the boundary line." I said. I kissed jasper and phased. This was going to be a long talk.

As I got there the rest of the pack including the elders had gathered. They all gasped when I phased back. We all got dress and they all stared at me. "I'm a vampire now. I'm immune to human blood though so I won't break the treaty." I took a deep breath. "Apparently we're only immune to venom when we're in wolf form. I phased human while fighting a newborn to beat him and I must have gotten bitten. I understand if you want to exile me from the pack and I will leave without arguing."

They all sat there silently for a moment before Billy spoke up. "I see no reason why you cannot remain part of the pack but I must ask you to step down from your position of Alpha. You won't have to listen to the current Alpha because you're not a full werewolf but since you won't be here you cannot remain in control."

I smiled and nodded at that. If I could remain as part of the pack I would be happy. We stood around for another hour or two talking and joking. They were still part of my family, no matter what I was.

After that I ran home. It was about two in the morning and we had school tomorrow. That would be interesting.

**I'm sick again. My mom thinks its strep throat. It hurts to talk, breathe and swallow. I hate it. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Apparently it's not strep throat. I only have a mild throat infection so don't worry, this probably won't kill me. I get to eat all the cold stuff I want and that includes ICE CREAM! Even better I get off of school from Monday to at least Thursday. YAY! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

Going home that night was stressful. I had to get ready for school. Yuck!

Rosalie taught me to walk, talk, and breathe like a human. She also helped me put in contacts so my eyes were blue. I was nervous about going back to school since I was just changed.

Jasper held my hand the entire morning because he felt how nervous I was. What if I talked to fast? What if someone found out? Oh god I'm not prepared for this.

I was close to having a panic attack when Jasper hugged me. "Everything will be fine Darlin. The only one who will notice anything is Angela and she's in on the secret. I promise that you will get through the school year." We only had two weeks left and the second week was exams.

I took a deep breath and smiled. I could do this. "That a girl." Edward said as he walked past me. He had to go pick up Bella. We walked out to the cars and Carlisle was there waiting for me.

"Now Sam, remember what we taught you. Edward will be monitoring your thoughts just to make sure you're in control. If anything happens just stop breathing and get out of there." I was a little put out that they didn't trust me but I understood why. "We have faith in you but we just want to make sure." He smiled and hugged me. "You'll do fine my daughter."

With that we went to school. Jasper and I rode on his motorcycle like usual. I was holding him so tight that Jasper chuckled and said. "Darlin, everything will be alright." He sent me a wave of calm and love as well. I smiled and slumped against his back.

We got stopped at a red light so Jasper turned around and kissed me. That always made everything better.

When we pulled into the parking lot all the scents just came and hit me. It felt like a slap in the face and I could feel the hunger but I heard a growl in my head.

_They're human not meals. Remember their lives and families._

It was my wolf's mind voice. Jasper turned and looked at me again. "You were hungry and then it just disappeared." He sounded shocked.

"I heard my wolf's voice. It told me to calm down and then the hunger was gone." Jasper just smiled and kissed me again. Everyone was staring at us. "Come on, let's get to class."

Throughout the day everyone was staring at me but no one said anything. Angela sat next to me at lunch and said. "Leah told me what happened. I just wanted to let you know I still think of you as a sister."

I smiled and hugged her. Angela didn't have to say much but she said what I needed to hear. I felt her tense and pulled away. "Sorry." I said with a small smile. I hated that I made her uncomfortable.

Angela just smiled back. "It's my fault. I haven't spent much time around a vampire." She started eating again while Jasper and I continued pretending. "Oh, by the way Leah wanted me to give this to you." Angela pulled a letter out of her bag and handed it to me.

_Hey Sam,_

_Your phone wasn't on so I decided to be juvenile and send you a note. Isn't Angela a good messenger? Anyway I wanted to let you know that your dress still needs work so after school come to my house. We all have a surprise for you. See you there._

_Leah_

I laughed and shook my head as I read Leah's letter. Leah is short, to the point and usually not sweet. My dress was mostly done but I still needed to make the final preparations. It had to be ready for the wedding next month.

"I think I'm going over to Leah's house after school." I said.

Jasper sighed and looked down. "If you must." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You are such a drama queen." Jasper smiled and put his arm around me.

"You two are so perfect together." Angela said. She was looking at us with a soft smile. "You balance each other out so well and I barely ever see you two fight. I think it's really sweet, especially when you two tease each other like that."

I smiled at her. "Thanks. You and Leah are suited for each other as well. You guys are like puzzle pieces." She smiled and everything was good.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Jasper dropped me off at the border line. We kissed goodbye and I ran to Leah's house. She was on the front porch waiting for me. "Hey vampgirl." She said with a smile.

"Vampgirl?" I asked. "That's my new nickname?" She just laughed at the face I made. Together we walked towards the clearing where the pack met. It would only be a month or two until I had to leave this place forever, it was a scary thought.

Everyone was at the clearing and they were all smiling widely. "What's going on?" I asked. I didn't know anything was supposed to be happening today.

Paul stepped forward then. "Sam, we know you can't be the alpha anymore but we wanted to do something to prove that you were still part of the pack." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "We came up with this symbol for you. It means alpha forever and it means you can be the leader of the pack when no one else is here and when you come back you can train the new wolves." He handed me the paper.

It was the alpha sign I already had intertwined with a string that read forever. My skin would allow me to do this. I looked at them and smiled. I might have to leave but that doesn't mean I have to lose my family.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. With all my stories I'm good at it in the beginning and middle but I don't want to end it. I'll try to finish this soon. Only two or three more chapters.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Exams passed quickly. Time didn't really have a meaning since I didn't have to sleep. I got a bunch of new tattoos for the newborns I killed in the clearing. Paul was still growing into his alpha role and I was helping him the best I could. The wedding was all planned and my dress was finished.

The tattoos I got were an eagle, a Cullen family crest, my last name written in calligraphy, a wolf howling at the full moon, something the entire pack had, and a heart with wings on it. The eagle was on my left shoulder, the crest was on my left bicep, my name was on my left forearm, the wolf was on my inside right ankle, and the heart with wings was on my lower back. I had more ink than skin.

Jasper loves the tattoos. He thinks they're sexy. We hadn't done anything in two weeks and we weren't going to do anything until the wedding night. We decided it would make the wedding night more special even though it would be special as long as we were together.

The main problem I was facing right now was the fact that my dad wouldn't come and walk me down the aisle. I was sitting in the living room of the big house while the men went hunting. Rosalie and Esme went out shopping and I was waiting for Bella. She wanted my help with something.

I had everything lying out in front of me. The seating chart was right in front of me. My aunts, uncles, and cousins were coming but there were empty seats where my parents and brother should sit. I never had a dream wedding, I only wanted three things. A white dress, a man that I loved and who loved me at the end of the aisle, and for my father to give me away but I could not have the third one.

As I was sitting there Carlisle walked in. "Hello Sam." He said. He started to walk past me when he stopped. "Is something wrong?" He came and sat next to me.

"My favorite part of a wedding has always been watching the bride and her father walk down the aisle. She always looks so happy and her father just lets her go. It always seems a little sad but the father knows she will be taken care of." I put down the chart and turned towards Carlisle. "I always wanted that but now I can't have it. My father doesn't want anything to do with me or Jasper." Looking at Carlisle made me realize something. I considered him a father more than anything. "You are the one I see when I think of a father. You're the one I want to walk me down the aisle."

Carlisle put his arm around me. "My daughter, if you want me to walk you down the aisle then I will."

I threw my arms around him. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Carlisle just hugged me back.

That was when Bella walked in. "Should I come back later?"

Carlisle laughed and walked away. "No." I said. "He agreed to walk me down the aisle." Bella looked shocked. "I was just sad that my dad wouldn't do it and I realized that I see Carlisle as a better father then my actual one." I smiled and shook my head. "So what do you need help with?"

"Well I see how beautiful your wedding would be and I wanted mine to be simple so I wanted to know if you would plan my wedding." She was bright red by the end of it and I had to laugh.

Bella looked hurt while I laughed and I hugged her. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just funny that you are bright red for something most people pay for." I continued laughing and soon enough Bella joined me.

After we calmed down I pulled a couple of pictures out of my stack of wedding things. "Jasper and I found all these venues around here that are suitable for a wedding. We picked this church and we are having the reception here." I handed her the photos and she started looking through them. "The venue is one of the first things you have to pick because everything else goes with it. If you don't like those places we can look for some more."

We sat there for a couple hours just talking and debating about the different places. It was actually really fun. Bella stopped us eventually. "I really like these three but I want to wait for Edward's opinion."

"What do you need my opinion for?" He asked. Edward was just standing in the doorway confused.

Bella walked up and kissed him. "I hope you don't mind but I asked Sam to help me plan the wedding. She has all these nice places for it to happen but I like these three but I wanted your opinion before we choose." They started to look through the photos and talk about them when I felt something cold at my side.

"Hey Jasper." I said tilting my head back on his shoulder.

"Hey Darlin." He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and we just sat there watching them talk. "I'm so glad all that is over." I just laughed and nodded in agreement.

Watching Bella and Edward was interesting. They gravitated around each other like something was pulling them.

Jasper pulled me out of my musing by shifting around. He was trying to pull something out of his pocket. I leaned back more and lifted up my hips. He chuckled and pulled whatever it was out. It was a set of keys he handed to me.

"I realized that I never gave you a set of keys to the houses." I spun around and looked at him. He got me a pair of keys so I hugged him and kissed him. Jasper chuckled. "There are also keys to both our bikes and what's in our garage."

"There's something in our garage?" I turned to Bella. "Hey Bella I have to go check our garage. Jasper says there's something in there and I don't know what."

I got up and pulled Jasper with me. Bella shook her head. "That's one of the weirdest things you've ever said."

I laughed. "We have all eternity together. I'm bound to say something so weird your head actually spins around. We do live with a doctor so I think we can actually do it." They all just stared at me.

Then Edward spoke up. "We start to think you're somewhat normal and then you say something completely crazy like that." Everyone started laughing at me so I stuck my tongue out and ran towards home.

Jasper was right behind me so I ran right into the garage. Sitting there was a gorgeous dark blue Porsche. "This is so amazing." I said jumping up and down.

Jasper laughed and held me down. "So you like it?" I just turned around and kissed him. He pulled a key from the key ring. "It's never been driven."

That was when we both started fighting over who drives it first. Life is good.

**I just realized that I started this trilogy five months and two days ago. It's amazing. Sorry I just had to get that out. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright I hate it when people do this but I want to ask if you know what the story is called when Forks High has an assignment and the girls have to wear fake pregnancy bellies and then they get a robotic baby. In the end Mike gets his ass kicked. If anyone knows what story I'm talking about could you please let me know. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

Paul finally accepted his role as alpha. The pack was arguing about which traditions to keep and which ones to get rid of. Paul stopped them all from fighting. You could practically see his command. It was absolutely amazing.

"Hey Sam we made a decis… EEP." Was what brought me out of my musings. I was lying on my bed with papers all over the floor and Bella tripped.

"You okay there?" I asked through my laughs. I helped her up and tried to take off the papers she had sticking on her.

She smiled and held up a folder. "We finally made a decision." Bella and Edward couldn't make up their minds for the seating chart and they finally figured it out. "We're having the vampires on one side of the room and the humans on the other with the dance floor in the middle. That way the vampires don't have to eat and the humans can feel comfortable."

I smiled and nodded. I could already see that happening. "Well that's great. We can send out the invitations tomorrow." She smiled and I slid into a vision.

_Jasper and I were in a clearing of the woods with candles all around and blankets on the ground. There was a bottle of blood in Jasper's hand and he had a box in the other. He opened it to reveal a gorgeous necklace._

"Sam?" I could see Bella's curiosity.

I smiled softly. Jasper was so sweet. "Jasper's going to take me out later and he's going to give me a necklace." We jumped up and down and squealed together. This is what girlfriends are for.

"So what are you going to wear?" Bella asked. I gasped. This was the worst thing that could possibly happen. Bella just laughed at my expression and pushed me towards my closet. "Let's see what we can do."

I flipped through all my clothes at vampire speed. How could he not tell me I needed to look nice tonight? If it wasn't for my visions I would be in trouble. "Hay Sam, come look at this." I walked out to see Bella holding a note. I took it from her and read.

_Hey Darlin,_

_I know you probably saw what I have planned but please try to act surprised. My credit card is on the kitchen table, go out and buy yourself a gorgeous dress. Be ready by 9 o clock._

_Love,_

_Jasper_

He was so sweet. "Hey Bella." I said with a smile. "Want to go shopping?" She just laughed at the look on my face. Together we walked down stairs and grabbed Jasper's credit card. We hopped in the car and drove to the big house.

"I thought we were going shopping." Bella said.

"We are. I'm just picking everyone else up." I ran inside the house and found Esme and Rosalie. "Hey we're going shopping. Do you want to come?" They nodded and we all set out to Port Angeles.

We went into a fancy store and started looking around. I explained the situation to Rosalie and Esme so they were helping me find the perfect dress.

It took about an hour but we found it. The dress was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline and without any straps. It was black and fell to the ground with a slit cut in the left side. It was perfect.

After that we went home and I got ready. I wanted to look sexy and I knew Jasper would appreciate it. I curled my hair and did my makeup quickly. I was putting on my shoes when Jasper walked in.

"Hey Darlin." He said, kissing my forehead. "Are you almost ready to go?"

I finished buckling my heel and stood up. "I am now." I said with a smile.

Jasper took my hand and led me out. Even though I was as fast as him Jasper loved carrying me around. As soon as we were outside he picked me up and started running. We soon got to the clearing and I smiled at all the candles. It was even more beautiful than in my vision.

"I know for a fact you already saw this so I'm glad you like it." I could hear the smile in Jasper's voice.

I turned around and kissed him. "I love it."

We sat down together on a blanket and Jasper started playing music on a radio. We sat there for a time looking at the stars and drinking blood. We just reveled in each other's presence and it was magical.

After a time Jasper pulled a box out of his pocket. He smiled at me and said, "I know you need something blue so." He opened the box and showed me a gorgeous necklace with blue stones.

I lifted up my hair so Jasper could clasp it on. Then I kissed him. It was passionate and intense.

Jasper pulled away first and smiled at me. "Tomorrow's the day." I smiled and giggled a little. "The guys are demanding I be home before eleven so we can go have my bachelor party." He and I just started laughing. I already had Carlisle promise there wouldn't be any strippers or anything so I wasn't worried.

"Yeah Rosalie is locking us all in a room for my last single night." I could see a look in Jasper's eyes so I quickly reassured him. "There won't be any strippers or anything at mine so don't worry. Rosalie knows I would see it and freak out."

Jasper smiled at me and we just sat there enjoying our last time as an engaged couple. Tomorrow we would be married and our eternity would officially start.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I always have trouble finishing stories. I'm good at the beginning and middle but my ending is always difficult. Not only that but I have so many ideas rolling around in my head that I have pretty much finished two other stories that I haven't posted yet. I think there will only be one or two more chapters of this and I'll try to finish it by the end of the week. The necklace will be put on my profile so check it out.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, in English a couple of days ago we had a twenty minute conversation on who was better Edward or Jacob, Edward's the better character but Jacob's way hotter. My team won. Team Edward, unless Jacob has his shirt off. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

"Today's the day." I said breathlessly as I stared at the mirror. I was standing in the bathroom waiting for the day to start. Today was the day I would marry Jasper. Bella, Rosalie, Leah, and Angela were waiting downstairs for Esme to come back with the dresses.

Angela was going to wear a tux because she was walking on Jasper's side. He stole her, I thought childishly before laughing. I couldn't stop laughing and Bella walked upstairs. "You okay?" She asked.

I just nodded. It took me a couple minutes but I calmed down. Bella was still looking at me worriedly but I smiled. "I'm just happy." I told her. "Everything I ever wanted is going to come true today." I had a huge smile on my face but I couldn't stop.

Bella smiled back at me and reached out her hand. "Rosalie told me to start getting you ready." I raised an eyebrow and stood up. "I'm supposed to paint your nails." She said holding up a bottle of blue polish.

I nodded and together we sat down. I painted my toenails last night so Bella was just painting my finger nails. We sat in silence while she did that. I was just focusing on sitting still because I was so hyper.

"I take it you're excited." Bella said with a smile. I just nodded. I knew Jasper loved me but I'm a little worried about the ceremony. We're going to be together for eternity but I wanted our first wedding to go perfectly.

I sighed and shook my head. "I just want everything to be perfect and I want Jasper to be happy."

Bella started laughing at that. "Jasper loves you. I'm sure he would be fine with anything, he said that himself." I just started laughing with her.

I could hear all the girls coming upstairs so I stopped laughing. "Everyone's coming up." She nodded.

The nail polish was put away just as Rose burst through the door. Bella jumped and if it wasn't for my reflexes she would have fallen. As I put her down Rose unzipped my dress bag. Everyone gasped as they saw it. All of my and Leah's talent had went into it and it was gorgeous.

The bridesmaid's dresses were all light blue and strapless. They were flowing and elegant. Jasper and I had decided that blue would be the primary color since it was my favorite color and it was the color of both our eyes when we were human.

We all just stood there staring at the dress for a minute when Esme clapped. "Sit down Sam, we have work to do."

I laughed and did as she told me. They weren't letting me do my own hair or make up so I had to sit down and let them do whatever they wanted.

Soon enough my hair was twisted on the sides and pinned. The back was left down because we all knew Jasper loved it like that. My makeup was very light but I had red lips and blue eye shadow. I was waiting to put on my dress so I helped with the other girl's looks. For some reason I like to do hair and I'm good at it.

All that didn't take long so we were sitting around talking. That was when there was a knock on the door.

We could smell that it was Jasper but the girls wouldn't let me open the door.

"It's bad luck." Rosalie said.

I was reaching for the door knob. "I don't care." E was my future husband and I wanted to talk to him.

We were still fighting when Jasper spoke. "Rose could you please come out here." They both went outside and started talking so quietly I couldn't hear them.

When Rosalie came back in she ushered all the girls out. "You can stick your hand through the door but you're not allowed to see each other." I nodded and smiled. It would be nice to just talk to him.

The girls left and I sat on the ground behind the door. Jasper immediately grabbed my hand when I stuck it out. "Nervous?" He asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"A little bit." I said. "I just want this to go perfect. I want us to be able to look back at this and say it was amazing. This is our first wedding after all."

Jasper chuckled and said. "It will be perfect as long as you're the one I'm marrying." I had to smile, he was so sweet. "Wait, what do you mean by first?" My laugh could be heard throughout the house.

All the girls came back soon and we got dresses. The gowns, and Angela's tux, all fit perfectly and I couldn't stop smiling. We were just about to go downstairs when Esme ran through my checklist.

"Something old?"

"Check." I was wearing Jasper's mother's bracelet.

"Something new?"

"Check." My dress was brand new.

"Something borrowed?"

"Check." I borrowed Rosalie's heels.

"Something blue?"

"Check." I had on the necklace that Jasper got me.

"You're all set." She said with a smile.

After we drove to the church the girls walked down the aisle and I waited for Carlisle. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded. Today was the day.

I took his arm and together we walked down the aisle. The vows were classic and the ceremony went by quick. We didn't see the point in letting everyone else know how we felt when we already told each other.

Everyone told me that the reception was fun but I was too busy staring at Jasper to notice. All I remember about the honeymoon was screaming most of the night. I sure wish I could relive that night again.

**The ending seemed a little rushed to me but I only have one more chapter to this and it will be short. The dresses will be on my profile.**


	25. Final Epilogue

**Alright this is the last chapter of my trilogy. I would like to thank all the people who have read this and have inspired me. This is the first series I've ever written and it feels amazing to finish it. Thanks again.**

**Final Epilogue**

Bella was changed soon after her wedding. It was beautiful if I do say so myself. Rosalie and I have decided to make a business out of it. We're going to call it wolf flower planning. Pretty catchy, huh? With her changed our family was finally complete. We could all be happy for the rest of eternity.

The pack plan to go on without me but they won't forget me. Leah and Angela are getting married themselves. The rest are waiting for their imprints and I know they'll find them. I've seen it.

But that hasn't happened yet.

What's happening now is that we're leaving. All of us are supposed to be in college so there isn't a reason for us to stick around. We're going to Alaska until Bella has learned control.

Right now I'm standing in our bedroom packing. My favorite song was playing, White Demon Love Song by The Killers. This was the song I was listening to when I realized I loved Jasper.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jasper grabbed my waist. He spun me around and we started to dance. We didn't say anything, we just danced and smiled.

Moments like that have to end though and the song was only so long. Jasper pulled away first and kissed me. "Why are you sad?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'm just not used to moving around. This is home and it's weird to leave it for a new one." Jasper wasn't smiling anymore.

"I'm sorry but this is what we do." I could see in his eyes that I hurt him.

I pulled him close and hugged him with all my strength. "I love you. I just have to get used to this." I pulled away to look in his eyes. "I don't regret anything that has happened. If any of this hadn't happened I would probably be miserable right now."

We were staring at each other. We didn't have to say anything; the words didn't need to be said. "Let's get packing." He said.

We finished quickly enough and I lingered in the front doorway. All the memories we had made in this place. I sighed softly. The memories would stay with me but this place was special. We would see this place again, I know it. We weren't leaving for good; we were going somewhere else to make more memories.

"Are you coming?" Jasper asked. He was really asking if I still wanted to go.

I smiled even though my hand still lingered on the door knob. "Yeah. Let's go." With that I let go of the door and we walked away. Together. As we always would be.

**As I already said I want to thank everyone especially AngelCullenXXX for helping me out when I first started, txjazz1863 and leanna for reviewing almost every chapter, and DramaGeek2010 for letting me use her tattoo idea. For the last time thank you.**


	26. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I recently reread this series and I realized a two things.**

**One, my spelling and grammar is horrible. I'm sorry about that.**

**Two, I set it up so I could have a fourth story. In chapter 12 of Last Chance Sam said something about a vision she had. "There's a blank space" "I think that it's something important, either that or horrifying." I c never decided what that blank space would be but it opens up the possibility of a fourth story.**

**I wanted to put this up to say that I'm happy with how this trilogy turned out but if enough people want it I can probably think of something to fill that space. Let me know or else it will keep bugging me.**


End file.
